The Golden Age
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Time can be really cruel at times, however it too can be a precious gift. Kagome was the human that is given that chance, however for better or worse, she was not often given the chance or opportunity.
1. Timeless

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter  
>Chapter 1: Timeless<strong>

Time has always been a cruel mistress to Kagome, and since the time when she last returned to the Feudal Era after having finished school, Kagome was never able to jump back through the well again. At first, she thought that her relationship with Inuyasha would blossom and bloom, however it was not the case for her. Their destiny had ended soon after they were married, and was found by Kagome on one of the nights of his longing with another.

Instead Kagome continued to learn, and grew as a strong miko under the tutorage of Kaede, Sango, Miroku and another miko which Sesshoumaru had found for her under request. It was indeed a surprise to Kagome that he had complied to Rin's request, however along with that, Sesshoumaru has conditions of his own as well. It was too apparent to him for quite a long while of the outcome between Kagome's and Inuyasha's relationship. Sesshoumaru told her that she was to be part of his pack, will come under his protection, very much like Rin, and part of his Court. Kagome saw that it was an opportunity for her to get out and travel like she used to when collecting the Shikon no Tama, but was being given a few days to think about it. Sesshoumaru was very prompt to return to the village where Kaede lives for her answer and had brought along with him a new kimono that was gifted to Rin.

Kagome agreed that day, and took that opportunity to leave her relationship behind her permanently, her farewell was short and brief to those that she loved and cared for, not wanting it to be too emotional and distress them, especially when she was already looked down upon for the separation that she and Inuyasha is going through. Kagome understood the mind set behind it, having learnt from the modern time where she originated of the responsibilities of a woman in the past and their roles in a household. The time here is simpler, much too simple where the women depend heavily on a _good_ marriage, _and_ a good family background for a happy marriage or comfortable life in their marriage. And for the average women who are poor, depended on the land to provide for their trade and food itself, but not to her, she thought that she was going to be happy with love, a love that made she thought would make a difference to his life. The community is really close in her opinion and very intimate, but in the modern era in which she was from, the idea of a closely knitted community of people has lost its unique appeal to those that stays in the city, and it's only place is in the past.

As Kagome travelled with Sesshoumaru not as his ward but that of a subordinate at first, it took her forever to learn the hard way that her skill was not even close to defeating many other demons alone without expanding a lot of energy on her side. It was through the many years of trial and error that she begun creating her own unique set of skills to fight against her opponents more efficiently, though she was never close to being on par with Sesshoumaru. Kagome always resorted to using her skills as a miko to help turn the tide over in her favor, but usually, that lasted for only a short while. He had expected more out of her, and Kagome too worked hard to gain his approval, that it was not until later that she realized what she was doing.

It was a puzzle to Kagome as to why she was seeking for his approval, which was rarely given or even acknowledged by him. One thing she had not expected even more was the blood bond that he had performed with her under the sacred waning moon that represents all that is positive and dispelling the negativities, making her part of his pack permanently. Her mating bond with Inuyasha formerly had also disappeared with the acceptance of her new alpha, thanks to Sesshoumaru, and she felt free for the first time. He aided her greatly, and the their new bond not only strengthens her and their relations, but also acted as a warning against others that would try to take her away or lay their claim upon her. Even with their bond, it does not mean that his attitude has changed much towards Kagome (at first), instead, it was still as platonic as ever, and it helped in her lifespan being prolonged. Immortality was not something she was able to achieved easily on her own, what with her duties and responsibilities, however her aging process slowed down greatly that time was no longer showing upon her physically, much similarly to that of Sesshoumaru, but she was still considered an infant amongst youkai kind despite the centuries.

Another she came to realize, was that being with Sesshoumaru for so long, too have its' affects on Kagome as she strives to be better, strong, more perfect or near perfection if possible, and much colder in persona. Everyday she learns something new if not better perfect or to enhance whatever skills and tactic it is that she already has. This was perhaps one of the redeeming thing that time has gifted to her.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers  
>Hello, I've decided to try out a different approach to the crossover of Inuyasha with Harry Potter, also I would like to hear from you with who I should have Kagome paired up with (not a fan of HarryKagome pairing, sorry). I hope that you enjoy this new story from me!


	2. Temporal Alliance

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter  
>Chapter 2: Temporal Alliance<strong>

Hundreds, of years passed as Kagome who became one of the trusted few within the Court of the House of the Great Dog General, she too became a powerful asset that many dare not to offend. It was not just because she belonged to the House of the Moon as a blood bound sister to Sesshoumaru, but also of what she is capable of and the silent threat that she pose to the youkai and demon races. The threat in which she pose was huge due to the many powerful and experienced youkai and demon of both pure and mixed blooded, are loyal to her, and the many that will not hesitate to lay their lives down for her.

Kagome lived her many days and years, peacefully, fulfilling her responsibilities and duties to both Sesshoumaru and herself, but soon that was to change ever so slightly or added onto her responsibilities now she had been informed of a new task at hand. At first, she had been puzzled at first, but due to a temporal alliance that was requested from her for not just skill sets but that friendly tie with Sesshoumaru, they the House of Moon were sought out. Kagome found it odd that he would agree to such an agreement, to work with the mortal humans, especially those that possess the magical touch, she had originally voiced out her queries about working with them, especially with such a shifty "Ministry", however like always Sesshoumaru reserves his answer by demanding her obedience in not questioning his authority over such matter.

It was as though he was testing her, teasing her even, but Kagome bowed to Sesshoumaru order, accepting his request without another word of defiance against his will. Though she was somewhat infuriated, at the lack of details as to why she was to carry out the new orders for, but thought later that it might perhaps provide her with the chance to explore and see how _developed_ these wizards and witches are in this modern era to which she was born into. There was still a lot of time to waste until the day that she would finally be able to reunite with her family at the Higurashi Shrine, until then, she had to stay out of sight and out of anywhere in fact.

Through the years, Kagome would often make trips to her family Shrine without their knowledge, making sure that it was safe from all harm, and making sure that anyone who threatens her family will not come to a good or happy ending. In the past when she was still on her task to complete the Shikon no Tama and younger, Kagome often wonder as to how her grandfather thought that his skills in making protection charm was good enough to repel or destroy a demon, but later found out that it was her fault. Had it not been for the few occasions when he would throw those 'charmed' ofuda at some unsuspecting human, and some in the guise of a human appearance that meant to harm them and attack on the sly that she had taken the chance to destroy the demon that though he had the upper hand in eliminating a member of her Family when her grandfather threw ofuda at the said 'strange'. And since then, her grandfather had been boosting to the family of having the abilities to destroy youkai with those useless ofuda charm and be able to seek out youkai who are in the guise of a human skin.

Before leaving for her newest task, Kagome had left the Shrine with a strong barrier protecting them and those of good intentions to her family, and leaving some soldiers from Sesshoumaru's own troops (with his permission), to better protect her family shrine. It gave her the peace of mind to leave her family knowing that they will be safe from harm should she not be around to keep a tab on the threats that might present itself. Kagome travelled to London with Sesshoumaru by the normal human means, and were greeted and presented to the Minister of Magic as the main person in charge welcomed them almost warmly had it not been for his own fear of them. The air was tensed, as many did not dare to say much to Sesshoumaru and Kagome, as though fearing to offend them, or whatever potential threat that they might present. It was most natural she had thought, as there were no records of much except for rumors of what their kind and her were capable of that sparked fear within their hearts, and not to mention the imperious air that seem to surround them, and their unearthly beauty.

Kagome since bearing the mark of the House of the Moon, took on various traits that were uniquely to the bloodline of Sesshoumaru, for instance her eyes were closely similar to his, teeth and nails that were sharp and deadly. Physically in attribute wise, there were many in which she had discovered more youkai than that, however there were also other fields in which she was lacking, but made up through the hard work and training that she had gone through. It was a pain she remembered, especially when they had first bonded, it took an excruciating pain to her body for quite a while she remembered. Kagome followed beside of Sesshoumaru as her eyes and nose took in every details of their surroundings, finding the place more interesting and different from what she had expected, even shops that sold unusual products that one would usually read in fictional books sold in the normal world where humans, or 'muggles', resides as they put it in their term.

It was brief, her introduction to the Wizarding world of Diagon Alley, with an even briefer statement of Knockturn Alley before they were left on their own to explore. There were various other things in which that Sesshoumaru would have to see to, but seeing as that it was her first time there and being the two of them, he had stayed with her to explore both Diagon and Knockturn Alley. It was one of the ways in which he would express his affection or even that he cares, but that itself was enough to her in gesture. Centuries with Sesshoumaru had taught her much of his ways of showing concern and affection, which are very much so different from normal or most people, and if she was unable to do just that, then she was perhaps a failure, and one not deserving to be part of his Court or House. Kagome turned into one of the bookshops, interested in looking through the various books that were available as she randomly flipped through books to studying its content briefly, knowing that Sesshoumaru was not too far from her and knows of her location. There were many things in which seemed to be rather tedious, almost troublesome in fact to her, however as there was time before her terms within Hogwarts, Kagome had bought a few books, keen on trying out something different to understand how their magic works.

Kagome noticed through the ages that as magic became a sort of specialty like that of a particular tribal or race and religion skills, they were slowly dwindling down. It was perhaps one of the few reasons why as to this world was created for those who are naturally magically inclined to enter and stay within the community should they feel secure in or needed a place to be who they are without restriction of hiding their 'talents' from the normal world. Though for Kagome, even if this was her first time within, would have to experience this new Wizarding World alone as Sesshoumaru left her to attend to more important matters in their own World, trusting her with the knowledge that she would be able to take care and handle herself well in a whole new territory that might prove to be hostile towards her. She really hated it, to be thrown into these new rebuilding of the Ministry of Magic, there was just too much politics that she sensed going on and hated how she might now be involved with it as well. At least for the time being she was going to be kept occupied with something new that she had yet to try and combine with her already vast skill sets.

Things might even turn out to be more interesting than she thoughts as Kagome continued exploring the place they called Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers  
>I hope that you have a great week ahead of you, here's something to keep your mind off things. Enjoy!<p>

To Wicken25  
>Actually, I will be creating a new story that revolves around the pairing of Sesshoumaru and Kagome itself, however that might take some time as I would really like to finish a few fan fictions that are very close to its' ending. Though this whole crossover, might be rather interesting if we go about it in another manner perhaps?<p> 


	3. Back to School

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter  
>Chapter 3: Back to School<strong>

Though the Darkness was suddenly gone and along with it a great number of deaths, there was the sense of relief in many that their greatest evil was finally dead. She could sympathize with that, having faced one of her own in her younger, more volatile age that she was suddenly thrusted into. As Kagome walked amongst the many witches and wizard, she could still hear the many unrest whispers about how those that remained loyal to the Dark Lord, aka Voldemort, are sure to gather and plot their revenge against those that had fought against them. Fear and unrest still clung to those that have lived through it and Kagome felt it during her traveling and through the lands toward the Wizarding school Hogwarts. She was informed about much destruction majorly in Hogwarts, but saw otherwise when she first arrived. The place was least to say, grand and impressive, and something that she had expected out of a storybook.

The school year was not going to begin for another few more weeks, however there were apparently a great many things to be done, especially since this would be the first time that she would be teaching younger students, and not to mention some learning of her own as well. Though, the thought of teaching something entirely to the young untrained students yet something so familiar to her, was not going to be easy, especially when it is going to be a trial for not just them, but herself as well. Her lesson plan were not something that she could easily just introduced, there were too many years of learning to it that they would need to slow understand, and also the stamina to keep up. She sighed, thankful for the one redeeming point she only had to only plan for a two years crash course for the students that are in their sixth and seventh years.

There were too many topics in which she could choose from, however as majority of them were already exposed to the working of magic in their own form, she was going to expose to them of the other side of things from her view, perhaps the worse of it even. Then again that might be when she was in the worst of her moods, for now she would have to test them all on their own abilities in a simple game of "Police and Thief", and something that should be familiar to their childhood, but of course there would be a twist to it. The Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall, was rather curious at her lesson plans and had requested for a demonstration, that was after demanded for her to have it changed into something more suitable and less dangerous. Kagome held herself back from rolling her eyes saying that it was harmless and it would help them narrow down to those that could use the extra help to be placed in a special group for further training, to which she had still continued to protest about until out of hearing range.

The school was packed and back to its usual self where the students flocked to it as though nothing had happened, but Kagome could feel the mood in the air and the whispers that were still running amok and never settling. There were still students mixing fear with paranoia, saying that there are still Deatheaters amongst them and how they should be careful of what they say despite of how their Master had already been declared dead and gone. Before dinner began, her introduction was short and brief, but it caused a stir, and more unrest amongst the students of Hogwarts. They were rather skeptical, as many began talking to one another in harsh whispers of what was to be expected in her new class whilst some of the older ones with more experience were making a pass at their own judgment on what her class would be like. Kagome could not help the smirk that was tugging at the side of her lips as she sat down in an almost grand manner, leaning back as her eyes scanned the crowd silently picking off the few that were there in her mind. Even more so amusing to her, Kagome picked up what was being said about her as she kept it to herself before realizing that there were quite a few already looking at her suspiciously with an air of gloom to which she put on a fake pleasant smile in their direction.

It was a good thing though, that during dinner, her attention on them were cut short when the teacher of charms, Professor Filius Flitwick, engaged her in a conversation on the forms of charms and magic from where she had came from and had tried to gather even more information and absorbing it all. It was interesting to do a comparison and debate on the types that were available and better equipped, and for a person like him was not exposed to her culture, she find it refreshing for someone to have an almost knowledgeable grasp of it. It was not something that one could easily comprehend of the vastness and vagueness of magic in which it had with one too many grey areas that even she was still exploring. Kagome has no wand or planned on acquiring one as were their kind to, already learning that she could easily adapt it with her own ability and way of controlling her powers. She could see that it will soon be causing an uproar amongst the young ones there, especially when they have not met someone like her yet. The children gathered there, were all green and wet behind the ears she could see, very much like her when she had first stepped into Sengoku Jidai after a few months or so. They all have gather some sort of experiences of their own during the Dark Battle that most of them had experienced, and it was better than without any in her opinion. However it could still be rather useless with her kinds, especially when they are more skilled and experienced, not that their own unique attributes did not help as well.

Tomorrow, they will all be tested and she could already see how most of them would be in a few weeks of pain if not a few days with how fast the nurse being a Witch can heal them faster and aid in easing away their pains. Nonetheless, it would definitely be interesting sight to see, especially for students that think that they would not be able to learn much more especially after their battle against the Deatheaters, she was going to change their mind. Much as she hates to say it, but lessons with her) was going to be fun in the most painful of manner. Or at least it will be in her own opinion, causing Kagome to smile in dark humor of imagining what the various outcomes for what was to come.

For now, everything was ready for tomorrow's lesson, and she could not help but to look forward to it.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers  
>Hello I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, and yes it is now placed to after whole series of Harry Potter. I thought that it might add on to giving the story more space to be creative. Enjoy and have a great weekend!<p>

To Alice Sakurai  
>Victor Krum you mean ? Though he would be from Durmstrang, and would be weird for him to appear in that school especially without their Headmaster or for a good reasoning no? I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, have a great weekend!<p>

To anonymous chick  
>Hope that you enjoy this new chapter! Have a great weekend!<p> 


	4. The Golden Trio

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter  
>Chapter 4: The Golden Trio<strong>

Every students that had taken her class, left it class with a number of them heading towards the infirmary and majority of them with aches and pale faces. There was always a constant chatter it being the first week, and Kagome who heard of the many talk regarding to her classes, made her crack a smile at their complaints and could not wait to see the reaction of those that have yet to take her class with much anticipation. Though Professional McGonagall was not all that thrilled, and was rather shock and appalled at the aftermath of her first few classes with many of the students going to the infirmary for some form of medication of sort. Though in Kagome's view, they were not all that badly hurt, just some mild bruising, maybe a few bruised ribs or twisted ankle, nothing serious, sadly the Headmistress did not share the same view kindly, and Kagome had to justify for their injuries with a full lesson of observing with Professor McGonagall.

It was not until the appearance of 'The Golden Trio' that things started getting a little more interesting, mainly her being curious how they would handle her first lesson. From what she heard amongst the many professors there in Hogwarts during the time when they were in the teacher's lounge, it took Professor McGonagall a little more than needed persuasion for them back to finish up their studies, and leaving the remainder of Death Eaters to the Auror. Though that was not what had caught her interest, but the fact that they believed that they had learnt a lot more when out in field where they were fighting against Voldemort and his lackeys, without doubt that she would give them credits for that hard work, how will they really fair in _her_ classes, was something that she wanted to find out. When they entered her class, Kagome saw that they were the few that sat furthest away from her.

Her class began in an unorthodox manner, one which had them all confused as she led them into her pocket world, to which left many speechless at where they were once stepping through it. Some basic instructions and rules were set aside for them before Kagome pointed her class in the right direction to begin, and with a last warning before she disappeared as the fog rolls in around the forest like surrounding that resembled closely to the Sengoku Jidai in her memories. Everyone was confused, but soon after, they were quick to running for their lives, and then some of them were quickly eliminated when engulfed in flames of blue and they disappeared from where they were. Her first lesson it seemed, gets more interesting each time a person disappeared or when someone screams and spook their fellow classmates that had gotten lost somewhere, it raised a good certain amount of fear in them. Kagome was quick to eliminate those that were the weaker ones of the bunch, and then she turned her attention towards the Golden Trio who was still sticking to one another, one that she easily rectify with her own appearance to challenge.

There were easy to scare, especially when it came to the red head Ronald Weasley and it was obvious that Hermione Granger was the one that threw clever spells that was meant to cause some form of paralyzing effect or even pain that would give them more time to run away. And then there was Harry Potter who was least to say bolder than most, having faced death once, but Kagome would beg to concur of the death that he had faced being nothing as compared to hers. They were not exactly well fitted but it did spark an interest in her with how they managed to stay together and worked as a team. Kagome appeared before of them, not in the form of a human but that of a youkai, closely similar to that of Sesshoumaru's own human version with the lack of a moon on her forehead and the two extra stripes. It was one of the attributes in which she had taken up, especially after her bonding with Sesshoumaru once she had her 'divorce' with Inuyasha. The expressions that she saw on their face were priceless and the fear in them was obvious when she growled at them.

They were obviously very much attached to the hips and work better together, especially when there were two who had a keener eyes for details at times and the other as a distraction. The brain it was the girl amongst them, however she was just still rather lacking, and she had applied nothing much but logic and some analytics base on the current situation. This however was out of their boundaries, her barriers deflects off most of the spells, except for some of their spells that still caused her some pain. Their spells were rather naïve and they were heavily dependant on it, but unlike them, Kagome did not use any spell but mainly her speed as an advantage. They are still young and very much wet behind the ears despite of what they mentioned about the experience of a Wizarding War.

There were a few others left to eliminate off just as after she sent 'The Golden Trio' back, they lasted a bit longer than most people, but nonetheless still very green. Her classes were all rather interesting, and so were a few other classes that involve the Slytherins. They were more interesting in their use of spells and some of them know of 'wandless' magic as per how they called it. She was back to how she looked when she dismissed her class, and as what she was foretold by a few of the other professors, Hermione Granger who was always top of her class and her knowledge is extensive and even outside of the books, was the first few to ask her of her lesson plans, but Kagome dismissed her just as she did with the rest of the class and left it at that.

As always, there were those who had her class, left discussing of what happened in their trials. As for 'The Golden Trios', they were trying to piece together what had happened with Hermione throwing in many of her own theories and some ideas of her own.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers  
>Hello guys and how was Easter? So the story is going to be a slow progress, at least until there is some form of a development for a particular pairing for Kagome in this story. There are going to be twist and turns for sure, and if you could, please tell me who you think that I should pair Kagome up with and why so that it will help me make the decision faster. Have a great week and enjoy yourself!<p>

To Silversun XD  
>Here's an update! Enjoy~<p> 


	5. Change in Lesson

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter  
>Chapter 5: Change in Lesson<strong>

It was always interesting to see how each of them run for the first time, facing the unknown, especially with potential dangers lurking around. There were of course various other kinds of demons and whatnot out there in hiding, just waiting for the right time to make an appearance or plotting an attack. Though the people here in this 'Wizarding World' (as how they called it), have much potential, but they were flawed in being too dependent on their wands and magic, and most especially, their World. It was just so typical, if not something common, to hear that there was always someone who became overwhelmed or obsessed by power and wanted nothing more than to take control and rule over it like a dictator, or command reign over everyone.

It would seemed that no matter what the time period and place you are in, there will always be someone who wants more than just power, similarly like Naraku. Anyway, base on majority of the student's own performances in her class thus far, there were not really many that were outstanding, maybe except for a few Slytherin house members, some Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. As for Gryffindor it was least to say, rather astoundingly how much bravery they have but how easily they are killed. So far the longest to remain alive was hardly ever Gryffindor, it would seem that she had her own work cut out for her. It was going to be an _'extraordinary' _task that she will be undertaking, but it did brought back much nostalgia of how she had began with her own training under the demonic tutorage of Sesshoumaru. He was a slave driver when it came to training her, there was no room for mistakes or they would have to begin all over again. It was the same when he had her taught in various others art forms, etiquette, lesson in languages and various other things that were important to know as a Lady of the Court.

These days, it was a lot simpler. The younger ones have just about everything handed to them, every questions with an answer, just about every privilege and luxury of modern times and food that they did not have to hunt for, and being able to sleep soundly. Kagome sighed, the job just got more difficult than what she had first thought, and thus began her first lesson that was planned for the various classes. Everyone were taught from the basics, the _very_ basics on the few steps and stances to the endurance test that she would place them under. By the second lesson with most of her classes, they were starting to question her teaching methods, for they were not learning much, except about meditation with her saying that they needed discipline of the mind and body. Most were grumbling and many were unhappy with having their house points taken away for reasons that they could not comprehend on their own.

It was until one day that Hermione decided that enough was enough and had confront Kagome about it during one of their classes, saying that she was as much of a hoax as Professor Sybill Trelawney with useless classes on meditation and breathing techniques however, Kagome was unfazed at her behavior and attitude. Though meditation had been a big part of their learning when it comes to divination from what she heard, but there was also a great many other outcome through meditation that they seem to not be getting. Some students were getting better at it, but there were still many who would fall asleep through it.

"Then let's try something different today," Kagome said as she stood, beckoning the student to do the same as she prepared the pocket world that was accessible to only her and to those whom she opens it to, a special skill particular kind of youkai that she had learned and created.

In this place, she feel so much more at ease as her body and posture relaxes more, it was like being back to the past where everything is still in their natural state and rich in just about everything and without pollution. Everything here is so much more alive, with dangers of its own, and that is how she remembered the past to be, they were all part of the eco-system, nature, and this world is needed to keep more than just her memory alive.

"Today you will all train here," Kagome announced, showing to them with a sweep of her hand an obstacle course in which she had long prepared just for them. "With all the meditation that you've done, it should help you in more than just your concentration,"

Kagome was first to jump into the course briefing them as she go through it like a walk in the park, before telling them of what they were to achieve. Many were already grumbling about the course, while some of them were silently fuming and glaring at Hermione for the state and position in which she had them placed within. Kagome had them all lined up and had told them to warm up before attempting it as she had.

"No magic are to be used, and if you fail at an obstacle, go back to the start," she told them lastly before beginning the course. It was difficult for anyone that are still new to such training of course, and she was once like them, only it was easier on them unlike the rough start that she had.

The Ministry of Magic were the one that had approached Sesshoumaru and her in an appeal to aid in strengthening not just a bilateral bonds, but in building a stronger community where they wanted the young wizards and witches of their time, like the Golden Trio to lead the path in bettering their community. They were all soft people, too dependent on their wands, people like these were the next to die in line after the humans, but who was she to judge, she was after all, once a human herself.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers  
>Thank you for those of you who are still following and reading this fan fictions, to those of you that just got into it, "Hi!". I apologize about the lack of updates on a more constant basis, but I've been really busy with both my work and personal life, and I hope that you understand that. Aside from that, I do hope that you are enjoying the fan fiction thus far, and would love to hear from you.<p>

Hope that you are all having a great week!

To Silversun XD  
>Thank you for your constant comment on my fan fictions thus far, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and I apologize again for the lack of updates. Hope that you have a great week.<p> 


	6. Reassurance

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter  
>Chapter 6: Reassurance<strong>

Not everyone excelled in her class, and more than often, Kagome would find herself with much free time to spend under a shady tree where she would grade the students themselves base on their performances rather than on the theory of things. Though, there are a few theories that she would have to give them from time to time just because it was part of the school requirements.

The short time period was not enough for them to fully learn a lot of things, and it did not surprise that there are only a few mere handful that did comparatively well as against the others. And Kagome was more amused to see that where peers of the Golden Trio were excelling, they were lacking in various fundamentals. She could of course, also hear everyone's grumble and complains when they failed and had to started all over again or when they were attacked on the course that she had designed. So much for meditation and the long training to warm up, it was clear to her that they were not at all ready for even the most basic of obstacle course. And sadly, the school does not have what it takes to train them.

Kagome remembered well when some who got tired of returning back to the start, later found out the consequences of her punishment was no different from disobeying the rules. It really was for their own good, and for those who were doing rather well, Kagome gave them a little extra to work on when she attached lead weights to their hands and legs. It drew many groans and complains of her actions, saying she was a demon from hell, well they are partially right and she would give them a smile that sent shiver down their back when they mentioned it within earshot. There were just too many things out there that they are unaware of, and most especially, they have yet to meet one that could kill them in the blink of their eyes despite of their experience on the field and their magic.

She sighed inwardly as Kagome gathered her class planning on dismissing them for the day having seen more than enough to tell her what she needed to know. There was a particular student that shines, Neville Longbottom if she remembered correctly, was doing remarkably well, better than most of his peers. However everyone was lacking in one thing, and that is stamina. If anything, without that, they were as good as stuck in the current condition that they are in aside from being sitting ducks that were doom to be killed in a matter of time.

As the students returned to the classroom of where they came from and saw the difference in time that they had thought spent in the obstacle course. There were various theories in which they had come up with but not many were well versed in them or understand how legal magic being used.

"Neville Longbottom, if I may have a word with you," Kagome called out in a crisp cool voice, knowing well that he could hear her over the loud noises and chattering of his fellow classmates.

The teenage boy looked worriedly his face was like that of a child being reprimanded harshly by another. Kagome gestured for him to come forth towards her table as she walked to the front of her table, lifting herself lightly to sit upon the desk with her legs crossed as she studied him, and saw the way he shivered under her gaze.

"Come Neville, I will not bite," Kagome whispered gently, her eyes glinting with amusement as he came closer to her, stopping not too far away as he continue to maintain his distance.

"Professor-"

"You've potential Neville, and I would like you to join a special class that we will be organizing soon," she said, all the while watching his expressions as his eyes seem to grow bigger with what she was telling him, "Do not doubt my words Neville Longbottom, think about it and get back to me by our next class. If you do not I will take it that you are not interested," Kagome told him, reaching out to grab the loose parchments, silently dismissing him.

He hesitated, unsure of himself as he mumbled a good bye, before turning on his heels to leave the classroom where they had only just ended her classmates. There was still more than half of the time period from her class for her students to relax and ready for their next class. It was not something that they complain often, but more than often left them puzzled and theorize over the time difference.

"It's impossible to bend the spells of Hogwarts accordingly to what she has done, to do so will have a huge consequence to Hogwarts itself to balance itself again," Hermione told her two close friends, "And the only possible way of doing so is by the Dark Arts," she whispered the end of it almost too quietly in dread.

The other two were unsure of themselves, as they looked amongst them and around the courtyard, afraid of being overheard from for fear of the Death Eaters that might still be amongst them.

"Let's just keep an eye on her, Professor McGonagall might not like it if we were to come forth with this without proper evidence," Harry voiced out as he kept a look out for lurkers.

"Just be careful, we will not know what goes on in her classes or that world that she created," Hermione urges her friend with concern, scared for the worse that might reoccur again.

Ron reaches out to clasp his hand over his girlfriend squeezing hers in reassurance. "We'll be fine Hermione, we've faced Voldemort and the Death Eaters,"

"Still…She's unlike what we've faced," Hermione tried to counter.

"We'll be on our guard Hermione," Harry reassured her as they left the courtyard to head out for the next class.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers  
>Hello everyone and Happy Chinese New Year to all of you! I'm sorry on the slow reply for this fan fiction, as I've been a little dry in plot at the moment. I'm also not sure who to pair her up with, definitely not anyone from the Golden Trio, I did thought of Viktor Krum, but no, not really ideal. Any other suggestions?<p>

I'm also sorry to everyone that you will have to tolerate with my poor grammar and vocabulary, it is really not my strong point, but I will try my best in improving myself so that you will not have too much of a hard time when reading my fan fictions. I hope that you put up with me a little more and have yourself a great week. Take care and Happy Chinese New Year!

To Silversun XD  
>Thank you! I hope that this new chapter will not be much of a disappointment to you. Take care and Happy Chinese New Year!<p>

To youshouldn'tneedtoknow  
>=] Happy Chinese New Year!<p>

To Ayanna Wildfire  
>Thank you for your review. Yes, I apologize for that, my hold of grammar and vocabulary is rather poor, and will be editing the already updated chapters soon. I do see the difference and will try my best to make the improvements, guess chinese really get stuck in me when doing some direct translation at times.<br>And yes it does help, I'm really thankful for your review, though I can't say that I can make immediate improvements, but I will try to at least make improvements over time. Again thank you so much for your review and I hope that my new updates and writing will not be much of a disappointment.

Happy Chinese New Year and have a great week!


	7. Professor Higurashi!

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter  
>Chapter 7: Professor Higurashi!<strong>

Neville was unsure of the opportunity that their new professor was giving him, even more so unsure was that he was currently the only one or so he knows of. Even the Golden Trio were not part of it or asked by her yet, and after hearing their suspicion on her, he was getting worried and scared.

The school, Hogwarts, is really a place that she had not much idea or desire to know of. Except that the scale of magic that they work on here, always requires that of a wand, something that she had found that in common fictional and fairytale literature to portray almost rather accurately. Only in representation of the wand though, the rest, she was skeptical about but paid it no mind as it was after all just another order and she wanted nothing more than to return to the castle and spend the time with Sesshoumaru more than anything.

Students here are shock, traumatized even as they have a hard time getting over the war and most especially against any Slytherin house members. Everyone is suspicious of the other, especially for those that seem to be unable to draw a line properly on who is friend and who is foe. It was really something common that Kagome had expected as she looked around her students who were far too exhausted to even think clearly.

"Up!" Kagome commanded, cutting their 5 minutes break shorter than expected as she heard them groaning, "For every extra minute that you decide to waste, you're going to be running through the courses over again 10 times more, and each time have to be perfect," she informed them, as they scurried back to their feet faster than before.

"Very good," she murmured with a glint in her eyes, as they looked at her uneasily, aware that what she might say next was not going to be pleasant.

Kagome started pulling people together in a pair base on their conflicting auras as she scrutinize and watched each of their reaction. When she is done, she is more than sure that they hated each other and that was far more satisfactory than needed.

"Good, now with your new partner, I want you to see you two clearing the obstacle course half the time faster than usual on average," and that was when the grumbling and glaring begins.

"Begin," she said with a whisper that seemed to echo through the place as they started.

Shoving and pushing was expected, as is verbally abusing one another as they tried going through the course safely. Her eyes wander from one pair to the next as she watched them silently, the one platinum blonde, Draco Malfoy, he caught her eyes. He has stamina she admits, but there is so much fear in his movements that it is really such a pity she thought.

By the time she agree to release the students, they were all falling and stumbling over one another using their remainder amount of energy fighting each other verbally or merely shoving one another away with a snarl it did not really matter to her. This was going to be just the beginning, and for what she had in mind, they will most probably be at each other's throat before the day is even over.

"Professor Higurashi, a word please," the new Headmistress McGonagall called out to her as she glance in her direction for a moment, before going after her.

"Professor Higurashi, is this really how you intend to educate the students?" she asked her strictly with such a look that it might have made some fear her, but not her.

"Really Headmistress McGonagall, this is how we train, any less, they would be like strawberries, so easily bruised," Kagome replied almost nonchalantly as she looked at her coolly, something of a bad trait that she had picked up from being around Sesshoumaru too long.

"I insist that you cease this method of training," she demanded, "The students are almost always near dead by the time that they are over with your class, god knows how long they will be around to survive it, or worse yet, the complaints that their parents might have," she practically ranted on.

"Well, they would have to take it up with the Ministry, we've been rather specific on how the lesson would turn out to be like," Kagome commented too casually that it would annoy just about anyone.

"Professor Higurashi, all I request is for you to tone it down enough for our students to be able to get through your class with more ease at their level," Professor McGonagall requested with an exasperated tone, her face looked as though she aged even more, because of Kagome mainly, and her choice in lesson plan.

"I don't think so Headmistress McGonagall, they are after young, and this is the best time to learn at their age, any lesser they might as well be killed off in the battlefield," Kagome told her of her own reasoning with a raised brow.

Kagome stood tall and proud as she looked at the other through a mask where no one was able to read her, or see her expression in her eyes, almost always with the look of boredom.

"I've another class to get to Headmistress McGonagall, let's have this conversation again at a later time," she said, excusing herself with a curt bow before leaving the Headmistress as she headed back to her assigned classroom.

This was most probably the first, usually in the past, she would have been the one on the receiving end of being reprimanded or put through counseling by the school teacher. With a shake of her head, Kagome continue on to where her class is as she nodded briefly to the students that had greeted her, and others that had avoided her like a plague. Amusing as it is, these kind of things did not usually last long, much as she is all for making her lessons easy for them, but it defeats the purpose in their learning phase and saw no point in teaching them 'half-past six' skills.

She meant well for them, after all, this is a survival skill that they would have master if they persevered to the end. Aside from that, this kind of exercises would also strengthen their body and mind at the same time. Something that she finds no fault in, even for someone who was once in their position, only armed with a bow and arrow and without any skills. Kagome sighed for the first time in front of another, as she waited for the rest of her students pour in, not caring what the other students that are present interpret her current mode or expression.

If only she could go back home now, and into _his_ embrace.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello Readers

Been a super long time since I've done any form of update, I'm sorry about that. I've been too busy and buried in work lately that there really isn't much time to take a break. My apologies in advance though for my otherwise lack of English. I will try to take some time off one of the days to start editing all my written fanfiction. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, take care and have a great week.

To Silversun XD  
>Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well. =]<p>

To youshouldn'tneedtoknow  
>Haha I guess jealousy will be the least of their worries. Hope that you enjoy this new update!<p>

To Dwyna  
>Thanks so much, so glad to see that you are enjoying this fan fiction.<br>You know I've been thinking about that as well, if he is a good candidate for her as well. Haha well you are right about Hermione's perspective, it is unlike the kind of magic that they are likely to be exposed to until her arrival, especially when it is not really a known thing in their books by assumption.  
>I hope that you are enjoying this new update, take care and have a great week.<p>

To Scarlet Rhine  
>Haha yea in some ways, took some ideas and concept that there is other unexposed kinds to put into this fan fiction, hopefully it is not too much of a bad mix. Hope that you enjoy this new update. Take care and enjoy.<p>

To 4Eva Dreaming  
>Thanks so much. I'm starting to wonder really if this story concept is going to work at the moment, not too sure if I'm taking it in the right direction. Feel as though it is going to flop down somewhere. Hopefully this new update is not a disappointment to you, hope that you enjoy this new update.<p>

To Guest  
>My apologies, I will try better though, my English language is rather weak, but I guess that is the standard with me. Hope reading this fan fiction is not too much of an inconvenience and I really do hope that you enjoy it somewhat. Take care.<p> 


	8. Mr Malfoy

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter  
>Chapter 8: Mr. Malfoy<strong>

"Gentle but firm Mr. Malfoy," Kagome told him as she came up beside of him, correcting his stances with soft gentle hands that did not match her current expression.

"Again," she commanded as she took a few steps back to watch him for a while before nodding ever so slightly as she moved onto the next person that caught her attention.

Draco Malfoy, one of the few Slytherin house members to be in her class, but also one of the many where the rest of the class is avoiding him, something that he have come to embraced and sneered upon at the same time. _Filth_, he wanted to hiss that out at her when she touched his person, but instead, kept his mouth shut tight and clenched his jaw.

"Filth," he finally muttered out beneath his breath as he tried concentrating on what he is doing.

Since the end of the Wizarding War and Voldemort, The Dark Lord came back to take over the Wizarding World, their family has been not only in fear and awe of The Dark Lord, but have now fallen amongst the many wizards that took to his side. In all honesty, he felt relieve to be finally free of Voldemort, something that even he could not admit to in front of his family. They will most likely to blow a fuse, especially after all that they had groomed him to be, a proud Malfoy.

"I'm no more filth than you are Mr. Malfoy," Kagome whispered into his ears as she adjusted his stance again.

Her silent and ghost like manner made him jump in shock, another thing was also that he remember saying those when she was nowhere near him to hear what he had muttered at all. Glaring at her suspiciously, Draco stopped what he was supposed to do as his cold steely grey eyes that would cause some to whither away, follow her every movements.

"Don't stop Mr. Malfoy," was her command as she never once turned to look at him.

It was like she was watching his every movement without the need of ever turning her head, and it was annoying. When again he did not make a movement to continue on with what he was suppose to be doing like the rest of the class, _Professor_ Higurashi came back again to his side with a expressionless look that he was unable to decipher. Glaring at her defiantly he saw a passing glint in her eyes that seemed to be there and yet not there at the same time until she now stood before of him.

She came up to about of similar height to him, only a few centimeters shy if he were to give it a gauge. They had a stare off of sorts, until that glint returned.

"To the obstacle course Mr. Malfoy," Kagome told him, her head nodding in the direction of where the course is, waiting expectantly for him to follow what she had just said.

"Now Mr. Malfoy before we all grow old waiting," she told him raising her hand to point in the direction of the course as others nearby turned their head and eyes to look in their direction.

A low growl rumbled from his chest inaudibly as Draco practically stormed away with a dark look upon his face. It was humiliating the way that she was talking to him, that even his family members would not have dared to do so.

"Hurry Mr. Malfoy," came her orders again as he turned his head to glare at her but picked up his pace at the same time.

When they did get to the course, there were few there as the rest were already trying out different parts of her training to up their stamina and some to make strengthen them in where they are weaker.

"Same rules, only faster, and here's a little _motivation_ to help you," Kagome told him as she got to the course, a curl of her fingers, an indication for him to get to the starting line so that they can begin.

"If I were to touch you though, you get an additional amount of training," she added with a hint of a smirk upon her face.

She ran through the course with him taking the lead, closely following after him as she threw all sorts of other trials in his way with her set of attacks at his feet. A few times he would fall and glare up at her, a smile twisting at the edge of her lips as she looked at him through laughing eyes. The fun she had here in Hogwarts been really something that she had not expected, and would have to thank Sesshoumaru for it later.

"Faster Mr. Malfoy, and watch your steps," Kagome rushed him, feeling the adrenaline slowly pumping into her blood stream and it circulated through her body.

Draco was feeling the heat and tiredness eating into his body as he was literally chased through the obstacle course by Kagome who demanded he get up quickly each time that he fell off the course. Her stamina to keep up was almost demonic as he struggled through it the more that he continued running through the course.

With his current speed, she could have easily caught up at any given time. In Draco Malfoy, she could see that has much hidden potential, just that the boy also has some issues in his arrogance, ego and pride. There is a buzz of noises going around of them at the moment as some stopped to look over to what they are doing.

"Return to your own training," Kagome barked out the order to the rest of her class as they quickly scramble back to their own training as she focuses on Draco.

"Now then Mr. Malfoy, you're slowing down terribly," Kagome told him as she swiped at him with her hand, not intending to injured him or to claw at him as he nearly stumbled forward and down had it not been for his hand catching hold of the side.

Draco slowly pulled himself up, feeling the strain in his already tired body as Kagome pushed him even further their current Professors into doing more as part of the punishment.

"You will continue this on your own Mr. Malfoy," Kagome said easily jumping out of the course as she looked around her as though sensing something, "Though, do not think I will not know should you stop or slow down in pace," she told him, not even bothering to look at him.

"Do not stop Mr. Malfoy and continue until told otherwise," Kagome barked at him when she noticed that he had stopped, already feeling the trouble that he was going to cause.

Now is still a little early for her to have him included to her extra classes, however she was going to keep an eye on him to see his potential. With that being said, Kagome left to go around the rest of the class and aided in their own training.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello Reader  
>It's been a while, I hope that you guys have enjoyed this fan fiction thus far, and this new chapter update as well. Take care now!<p>

To Silversun XD  
>Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new chapter!<p>

To Applejax XD  
>Thanks! Though I guess you'll not be finding out about the special class any time soon. I hope that you enjoy this new update though!<p>

To SakuraKoi  
>Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new chapter!<p> 


	9. Uncertainties

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter  
>Chapter 9: Uncertainties <strong>

She was out to humiliate him he was sure, and on top of that she was torturing him. He was sure the others in that class which he shared were laughing behind his back and he could not help but wish that they were the fallen ones during the war where The Dark Lord lead before his fall.

Draco threw his things onto his bed, angered at the treatment he had been receiving just because his family support to The Dark Lord, to support a cause that they believe. He had started doubting it since joining The Dark Lord, and each day of exposed to him was nothing but living in constant fear.

And since his downfall along with their family's reputation, everyone that fought against The Dark Lord, have looked at him with fear, disgust and hatred. Something that even he who is like that towards the Mudblood, does not like it, but seeing that it made them keep their distance away from him, Draco was fine with it. Except that now, it did not work with their new Professor, and he wanted nothing more than to get back at her one of these days when there are not too many eyes on him, waiting for him to make the slightest of mistake for them to pounce onto him.

By the time class was over, everyone was talking about Draco Malfoy, and least to say he was annoyed, angered and humiliated by her treatment towards him. Shoving whoever was in his way as he made his way to the dormitory, which is where he is at the moment. Of all people that are targeting him it would have to be someone who knows nothing about their world, least of all his family name, and yet she dare to do what she had done to him.

"Professor Higurashi is using the Dark Arts," Hermione whispered amongst her friends as she tried to reason with them of her reasonable believe about it.

No matter how much she had tried to research into it, there was nothing that she could find in the books about the little 'pocket world'. The term itself is from their _Professor_ who had kindly provided her with, but yet nothing in the books made mention about it, and it worries Hermione even more that it will once again put everyone in danger, especially when they have just come out of one.

"Professor McGonagall says that it is not something that she is acquainted with but she clean, with no relations to Voldemort's army of any kind," Harry told his two closest friends of his own findings.

"I say that we should stop jumping to conclusion about this, and just ask her directly," Ron told them as he left through the textbook in the library as he did his best to finish up his assignments as fast as possible.

His family all wanted him to finish his studies and graduate from Hogwarts no matter what the circumstances, and even after fighting in a War alongside of his best friend, was not something that they were going to give him a break for as well.

"She could just lie about it as well," Harry told his friend, knowing that it was already going to cause them some trouble if they were to pursue her without reasonable reason to prove that she is amongst those more powerful ones supporting The Dark Lord as a spy or something.

The trio looked around them, their eyes stopping upon Kagome to see her not too far away from them as she browsed through the shelf of books, looking at the books in amusement it seemed.

"Did you think that she heard what we were talking about?" Ron asked his friends as he glanced between them and at her, worried that they were going to be next in line for torture.

"No I don't think so," Hermione told him in assurance, but silently hope that she was right about it, if not they are going to be in much trouble.

"We should be going," Harry told them, not because they should get as far away from her as possible, but because they were going to be late for class if they did not.

Kagome turned her head in their direction amused for a moment at what they had said about her, but she for sure heard every single word. This school was really becoming more and more amusing as Kagome made her way out of the library back to her classroom, she was expecting a mail of sort to arrival, but was unsure how they will do so here.

Neville on the other hand was still contemplating on what Professor Kagome had offered to him, unsure if he should go for it, and yet he is afraid of consulting some of the other Professor about it except for one. He was at first nervous and unsure of himself as he approached Professor Sprout about it, but was instead told by her to consult his Head of House about this, but did gave him the advise that the new Professor really meant well more than harm as what most might have thought of her.

It was somewhat reassuring, this coming from a Professor that he respects and listen to the most. Now the next, finding Professor McGonagall, something that he really was not planning on going to, she especially intimidates and scares him most of the time despite of him bravely fighting in the War against The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

"Do not loiter around Mr. Longbottom, don't you have a class to get to," speak of the devil, Professor McGonagall asked of him in a strict tone, nearly scaring the socks out of him.

"Pro-Professor," Neville stuttered out, as he turned to look at her in fear and shock.

"Well Mr. Longbottom, get to your class," Professor McGonagall demanded impatiently.

"Professor Higurashi asked me to join her special classes," Neville finally blurted it out as he looked at her, whose expression changed to regard him seriously.

"Then Mr. Longbottom, prepare yourself for her classes, and take special care," Professor McGonagall says as she walked pass Neville, already worried that he will not be able to cope with the new classes should he accept it.

It was not really the answer that he was looking for, but it was perhaps the most that he will be getting out of the two Professors. Neville would have to make the final decision on his own as he made his way to his next class, unsure if he was really going to make the right choice.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello Readers  
>Hope that you guys are enjoying this crossover thus far, and this new update as well. Take care~!<p>

To Tigerluver13  
>I'm wondering on that and if there is a possibility between the two of them as well, though, just thinking, haha. Hope that you enjoy this new update!<p>

To my  
>Thanks! So glad to see that you are enjoying the story thus far, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well.<p>

To Silversun XD  
>Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update.<p>

To purplediamon  
>Thanks! I hope that you are enjoying this new update as well.<p>

To Applejax XD  
>Soon enough, when there is enough students filling it to make it interesting. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well!<p> 


	10. Help

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter  
>Chapter 10: Help<strong>

Kagome had no expectation for students that she had pinpointed out to join her extra enrichment classes, but when they do, it amuses her to some extent, but the "fun" has yet to begin and she wanted them all to be well prepared for it. When it comes to the Golden Trio, Kagome waver in her decision as she considered them more sternly.

"Miss Higurashi?" a male voiced called out as she looked up to see a tanned man of fiery ginger hair walked into her room in a rather outrageous outfit that she thought to fit well with a rock image or something.

She did not reply, only turn her head to look at him coolly, studying the man as her mind remained alert and watched his every movement just in case she would need to prepare herself for a fight.

"Charles Weasley, everyone calls me Charlie," he said stretching his hand to greet her with a handshake to which Kagome narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before taking his hand in a handshake.

"I was told that there you are the person to look for by the Ministry regarding about Dragons of the Eastern region," he said inquiring just to be sure, getting a rather hostile vibe coming from the Asian lady that is before of him.

"Perhaps, what would you be needing to see me about regarding about your dragons," Kagome asked after a while as she walked towards her table full of student's written works as she glanced at them with disinterest.

"We have on our hands a rather handful dragon that is giving us some issue and we would like to ask for your expertise to perhaps help us in giving them a look over?" Charlie asked as he went straight to the point, looking at the disinterested female before of him.

"Hmmm…is that all that you can explain to me of the situation that you are having?" Kagome asked him he first sign of interest or disinterest in what he had to say about needing her expertise.

Charlie looked somewhat sheepish as he scratched the back of his head, "It is really a bit hard to explain the situation, he is rather odd at times, sometimes almost erratic in behavior even," he said almost thoughtfully in a rather embarrassed manner for not understanding the dragon better despite of it being within his field of expertise.

She was not really paying much attention to Charlie or even seems to be listening, as she looked at all those pieces of parchments that the student had submitted as a part of their assignment. Theory base things are not really her kind of thing since the practical part is more important in this case, at least to her.

"Will you be able to help?" Charlie asked her with a frown, the female in front of him being really rather dismissive of him, and gives him that cold arrogant feel as though she never put him in her eyes or even see him.

Glancing at him from the side of her eyes, Kagome remained silent in contemplation about it as she thought about it. "Miss Higurashi?" Charlie called out to her with a frown upon his face.

"Bring him here," Kagome finally opened her mouth to tell him.

"W-what? I'm sorry, but what did you say?"

"I said, bring him here,"

"Miss Higurashi, it is not within protocol, the dragon is dangerous and unpredictable, and it will endanger the students of Hogwarts or any of the muggles if it escaped," Charlie hurriedly told her, his face already paling at the thought of the dragon escaping and causing terror.

When she did not reply and continued looking through the scrolls of parchment, he felt himself getting annoyed, and for the first time, within a short time period. "The dragon he is under strict watch and in the restricted area, we're not taking any chances with him and hope that you could perhaps help us out with it," Charlie told her, his tone serious and bristled with his annoyance.

"Fine, we'll leave soon then," she sighed out in exasperation massaging her temple with slender fingers as she closed her eyes for a moment. All these reading and marking is a bother, and she wants to get away from it, or perhaps she should find someone to do it and hand them the answer sheet.

Kagome did not say anything else to him, and neither did he, as he looked at her the frown upon his brow deepening as he turned his head ever so slightly to scrutinize her. A person with such smooth looking flawless skin seem to not have seen the daylight or even look like she has done any hard labor in her life at all.

"I have another class coming in soon," Kagome told him, a clear sign of dismissal.

Charlie harrumphs almost inaudibly and left, finding her to not be an easy person to get along with. If she does not interfere with their work and is able to help them through this particular case, he would be grateful, and hopefully she will be easier to get along with when they finally arrived at where that dragon is being held in.

When he left, Kagome finally sighed as she leaned back in her chair before she called out, "Mr. Neville Longbottom, have you made your decision?"

Neville was stunned, surprise as he turned to look at this foreign Professor with wide eyes. He had been silently standing outside, wondering if it will be a good time to go in when Charlie Weasley was talking to her. He had seen the Weasley family during that battle against Voldemort and had gotten to know them all as they fought together against the Dark Lord's army.

"P-professor, I…I will join your class," he gave her the answer that she had been waiting for, unsure of himself in his own decision.

Kagome's eyes shone for a moment, happy of his decision, a slow smile tugged at the side of her lips as she placed those parchment down to look at him.

"I'll see you here after dinner, starting from next month on the first Friday of the week," she gave him the information before dismissing him to return to his other studies.

"Neville Longbottom," Kagome mumbled beneath her breath as she watched the other walked out of her classroom hurriedly as though afraid that she will reach out and grab him or something.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello  
>I'm a little surprise at the number of people interested in this crossover honestly. I'm sorry for the delay in update, and for the slow progress of this story as I want to take my time on it. Or so? I enjoyed reading all of your reviews and have kept them all to mind on the story and your views on it. =) I hope that you guys enjoy this new update, take care!<p>

To Silversun XD  
>Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update!<p>

To TigerLuver13  
>Thanks! I agree with you on that and thought about how to involve him more into this story. I hope that it will not be too much of a disappointment and that you enjoy this new update! =)<p>

To Spastic Freak  
>Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)<p>

To Guest (Jul 21, 2015)  
>Thanks! I get what you mean and have taken it all in and think on how to progress it again, though I hope it will not be a disappointment in the end still. I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)<p>

To baba69  
>I actually agree with you on that, and thanks! Hmmm when you mean by not a Harry Potter character, do you mean an OC, or perhaps like from the Inuyasha side of characters?<p>

To Applejax XD  
>Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update!<p>

To readme123  
>Thanks! I hope that it is to your liking. =) Enjoy!<p>

To JoWashington  
>Haha well that's human nature I guess, we can be bias and skeptical with our doubts and disbelieves. =) I hope that you enjoy this new update!<p>

To James Birdsong  
>Thanks? Haha I will try to not disappoint, though I think I usually end up getting disappointed with my own writings. I hope that you enjoy this new update. =)<p>

To o0-SilverMoon-0o  
>I hope that you enjoy this new update!<p>

To Purplediamon  
>Haha I can see them not being hostile to one another, friendship I'm contemplating on it still. =x Oh the Forbidden Forest part, I have a few ideas in there somewhere hehehe. I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)<p> 


	11. Enclosed Dragon

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter  
>Chapter 11: Enclosed Dragon<strong>

"…" it was really hard to actually have a conversation going on between this foreigner and himself.

Even when he was asking her on the topic of dragons, she makes it all the more difficult by not replying him at all The only few times that she spoke to him was really when she asked him from where they should be heading towards.

"Aren't you asking a little too many questions that you should already know the answers to?" Kagome asked him exasperatedly at one point after the numerous numbers of times that he had tried to make her speak.

After hearing that from Kagome, Charlie looked over at her a little stun that she finally spoke, but his face started to turn red when his mind registered what she had said, and kept quiet for the rest of the journey.

Kagome _almost _felt bad about it, but then in the recent maybe few hundred years, she had come to enjoy the silence, and when her mind starts to get messy and in a whirl again, she would just keep herself busy with matters of the Court or through training.

"We're here, we've placed a strong barrier around here to prevent muggles from coming in by accident," Charlie explained as he looked over at her, leading Kagome to where they kept all he more dangerous dragons that they are still in the midst of taming to a more manageable level.

Charlie had wanted to hold her back to tell her to wait so that he could help her get pass the barrier, but instead, she walked right through it as though it has no effect on her. He was left stunned and speechless. There is really much in which they do not know about her, and now he saw only one tiny part of her abilities, he is surprised. Even for a Death Eater, it will still take them some effort to break through the barrier, but dragons are never one to be tamed, with a wild nature of their own that even he sometimes is unable to understand.

"Are we going," Kagome asked him, feeling somewhat impatient as she turned her head in his direction.

Though this is the first time here, she felt some kind of excitement stirring up in her when she was within this area, like something fun is about to happen. This is the first time for her to feel this way, but Kagome hid it well to not show a sliver of any emotions upon her fast as she watches Charlie and how he ran to catch up with her.

"How did you do that?" Charlie asked her worried about the spells and enchantments that they have casted here being so weak, and somewhat overly curious about her ability to walk right through it.

"Walk," she replied with one word, not really interested in giving him more information, especially when it might cause her more unnecessary trouble of sorts.

Charlie frowned, wanting to ask her more, but stopped mere steps towards the barrier as he did what was necessary before rushing up after her to take the lead. When he had tried inquiring from her more, Kagome instead did not answer him anything, only glancing at him sideward. She really is not an easy person to speak to.

Kagome was introduced to a number of people before she was brought to an observation deck where she is able to have a look at the dragon, and what she might have to face as well. Her immediate reaction to when she saw the large dragon in the captive area was to frown deeply as Kagome watches it. As though sensing her presence, the majestic yet deadly dragon of black with underlying colors of a glowing ember between its scales rose it's head to look at her.

It's slit like pupil narrowed directly towards her, causing Kagome to feel somewhat surprised at its behavior. Its mouth curled up at the side in a snarl like smirk, amusement and interest shining in its eyes.

"Don't worry the glasses are spelled to protect against his flames," Charlie said when he saw the dragon raising its great head.

"I would like to enter within the area," Kagome told Charlie, somewhat surprising the people within the room as they turned to look at her sharply, their eyes wide as they look at her in disbelieve.

They are all unsure of her skill in being able to handle a dragon, all they heard about her was that she is someone who is well able to understand dragons. Though, to what extent, they are unsure and are unwilling to let someone in just like that.

"…Miss Higurashi, this dragon is really unpredictable and…"

"It'll be fine," she cut him off as she turned towards him, waiting expectantly to be lead to the enclosure where the dragon is.

As though not wanting to disappoint the rest, the dragon breathed out fire towards the glass window, causing some of the people there to feel uneasy. Kagome turned her view towards them, curious as to their reaction, watching them as they hold their breath as though waiting for something to happen, but when the fire cleared, they waited for a few more seconds before they let out a collective sound of breath.

"As you can see, this dragon is really dangerous," Charlie added as he looked somewhat tiredly helpless at the dragon that is now roaring at them.

"It'll be fine," Kagome said as she started walking towards the only entrance and exit of the observation deck.

Charlie looked around at his fellow colleagues as they showed their own concern looking at her, but is also helpless as they somehow feel that they will be unable to do anything about it but to comply with her request as they made arrangements to have a team to go in with her.

"That will be unnecessary," Kagome told them after hearing the plans that they have and that itself made them all look towards her as though she is crazy, and they soon voiced it out rather firmly that it will literally be suicidal.

"You will only get in my way," she told them bluntly, not at all interested in being hindered.

In the end, Kagome was unable to enter alone as she was told it was protocol, and in the end had a team of five following after her as they made her stand behind of them, carefully guarding her as they watched the dragon's every movement. Kagome could only shake her head as she stood behind them looking annoyed at the way that they are behaving.

The dragon growled at them dangerously a low rumble coming from it's chest that makes the ground tremble, as it's eyes looked and studied each of them with a calculative look. When it's eyes settled upon Kagome, it narrowed at her as he inched forward, his tail swishing behind of him almost like that of a predatory cat as he weighs her thoughtfully.

Kagome did not say anything as she held a look of indifference whilst looking at the dragon that now held her sight.

_"Priestess,"_ he growled into her mind, mouth baring its teeth in a toothy smile as he brought his face closer to her, breathing out smokes from the corners of his eyes. And that made the wizards that came into the enclosure with her to started casting their spells towards him.

Without thinking, she prevented that from happening as she blocked it down with her own ability even though it is rather straining on her for not doing something of this level in over a few centuries or so.

The dragon rumbled out a laughing like roar that made the ground tremble as she held her grounds, _"Interesting,"_ he rumbled, sitting up tall the dragon looked down at them from a towering height.

"You're hindering us," Kagome dropped those cold words, shocking the wizards in there with her as they glance towards her, their wands still out as they ready themselves again to cast another spell.

"Miss Higurashi, please leave this enclosure, it is getting too dangerous,"

"…" Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Kagome sighed inwardly as she swept the others her eyes towards the others that had insisted that they be in there.

Her eyes met with the imposing dragon a smirk of a smile upon its dragon lips that showed gleaming pointed teeth as a low rumble came from within his throat, causing the groves between the scales to glow like an ember.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello  
>This is a little longer than usual, but I hope that it will be an interesting turn from the usual pairing I guess? I hope that you guys enjoy this! Happy Chinese New Year!<p>

To 4Eva Dreaming  
>=) I'm wondering on that as well, though I'm not too sure myself as well.<p> 


	12. Small Talk

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter  
>Chapter 12: Small Talk<strong>

"Leave us," Kagome ordered the others that were still holding up their spell as they casted it to hold the dragon back.

"Are you not going to do something about this," Kagome demanded from the dragon, glaring at him as she folded her arms, waiting expectantly for an answer.

The wizards turned their eyes towards Kagome direction, a look of frowning confusion upon their brows as they wonder what to make of her words. And even more so amusing the dragon as he looked down upon the wizards in a rather arrogant and aloft manner as he casted his eyes towards the other wizards.

_"Mayhap I should,"_ he mused as his laughing eyes narrowed in on Kagome, casting glances towards the wizards gathered around of him.

"Then do it quick," she told him impatiently, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as she practically started tapping her feet on the floor.

The dragon's eyes landed upon hers as he contemplated for a moment too long if he should really help, but _"I do not think I should…"_

Rolling her eyes for real at his answer, Kagome turned her eyes towards them. "Leave, all of you, you're nothing but a distraction," she ordered them again, a command in her tone that she would usually used when in command of the army under Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry Miss, we cannot do that," someone from amongst the group told her that but her attention was at the dragon, as they seem to converse with their eyes.

Kagome sighed, not resisting the urge this time to roll her eyes this time as she looked at the others, glancing over at the dragon before of her who looked to have no intention at all in doing anything at all, and instead have a look as though he is watching a show or drama.

Going up to each of the wizards, she forced their hand by hitting on their acupoints after she had stopped their spell, weakening the spell and almost stopping it immediately. The dragon raised a clawed front paw as he took a step forward in a teasing manner as though to taunt them of a potential attack from him.

"You should bring your friends to rest," Kagome pointed out to the remaining three that she has not attack yet, "They're not in any danger, perhaps in an hour or two they will be fine, if not, rest them somewhere and I will be there shortly,"

The remaining wizard that still have their mobility, looked between Kagome and the dragon in horror, unsure which is madder, more insane and scarier at the moment. They tried to move their friend, but found them more frozen solid like a block of ice, similar to being petrified, but they are unsure of what happened and did not want to do anything to make it potentially worse.

The dragon turned his head ever so slightly, eyes shifting to look at the wizard looking between them as he let some smoke escape from his mouth, the ember glowing color between his scales seem to bristle like an aurora in the northern skies, causing the wizard to stumble backwards against his legs, and nearly fell onto the floor as he hurriedly left, leaving his friends there in the enclosure.

"Bring your friends along," Kagome called out after him as he ran out, as though asking a person to close the door behind of them after they leave.

"Do you have a human form?" she asked the other in her native language wanting to know if they other seem to understand her.

For a long while, the dragon studied her with interest, but did not indicate so, just as when Kagome was going to ask him again in English, _"Why,"_

"Wouldn't it be easier to assume a human," Kagome asked him, folding her hands before of the other.

_"Perhaps,"_

"Do you want to leave," Kagome asked him, a little tired at how slow the conversation seem to be going between them.

The imposing dragon tilted its' head to the side studying Kagome before closing his eyes for a moment in self-contemplation, before opening it again and looking at her. The other wizards that were frozen in place by Kagome, and those in the observation deck, are surprise at the intellect that the dragon seem to possess, something that they did not expect for the first time.

_"With you?"_ he asked, raising its great head and looking down at her in a towering and imposing manner that give him a majestic and grandeur feel.

"I guess," she replied nonchalantly.

_"Is that a promise?"_ he asked her again, his eyes suddenly seem to have that same ember like glow in it, that made her narrowed her eyes for a moment, but she did not give much thought about it.

"Do you want to leave?" Kagome returned the question, looking at him with a frown.

_"With you, yes,"_ he answered her, already curious of her methods, especially when dealing with these crafty wizards, where as for those mortals that have not a single drop of magic, is much easier to handle.

A slow sly smile pulled at the edge of her lips as she turned her back on him and left the place, leaving the two other wizards that are still frozen in their spot where they are, not bothering to reply the other as she left in search for someone of power, already having thoughts of how she would 'negotiate' this little deal to have him leave with her.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello  
>I hope that all of you enjoy this new update!<p>

To Silversun XD  
>Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)<p>

To Chibiabyss  
>Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)<p>

To Applejax XD  
>Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)<p> 


	13. Troublesome

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter**

**Chapter 13: Troublesome **

_"A blood pact,"_ the dragon mused as he flew by her side whilst the others escorted them all the way back to Hogwarts again.

"This is the best of bargain, unless you want to be stripped of everything else," Kagome told the other sternly with a glare, as the dragon seems to not mind it at all.

In fact, this was the best of turn than he had expected, now he had a reason to be closer to this female until their blood pact deal is over, which he of course have a lot of time to spare. They were later told that Charlie would be doing a regular check up with Kagome, along with letting the school headmistress know so that they could keep an eye upon her.

"You're nothing but trouble," Kagome muttered beneath her breath but the dragon chuckled with a low deep rumbling coming from his chest, causing the embers between the groves of his scales to light up again.

It was a headache at how far she had gone so far to help another, it was like she is really a glutton for punishment, like she had not learnt from her own past lessons yet. "What do I call you,"

_"…"_ when was the last time someone had asked for his name, after living for so long, even he had forgotten his name and had gone with what most would have called him, but with her, he does not want to use that name or title at the moment, and replied, _"I do not remember,"_

"Think of one," she told him, as they landed just outside the boundaries of Hogwarts where spells were casted to create the barrier to protect the school from harm and from the muggles.

Not many words were exchanged as they waited for the appearance of the Headmistress McGonagall to arrive. Kagome stood away from the rest, not in a mood to converse much with them as she too blocked out the dragon's voice as he looked at her curiously whilst the rest kept a safe distance from them, worry that it might lash out or try to eat them up.

There was much alarm upon Headmistress McGonagall's face when she finally came to meet up with the rest as she stopped in her step, looking up at the giant dragon that stood by Kagome's side as though it is the most natural of thing. Everyone has a look of cautious, worry and fear upon their faces, but not Kagome, she stood there by the Dragon's side as though there is nothing wrong with it in the first place.

It took her a while to adjust to the idea of a dragon being on the grounds of Hogwarts, but in the end after having been given the assurance that is needed, the others left, but then there was the problem of Yan's current form that might cause a reason for alarm.

"You're really troublesome," Kagome told the other with annoyance in her voice as she watches him disappear into the Forbidden Forest.

Yan did not say anything but to laugh lowly and took flight off into the forest to find a place to stay for tonight. Though when it comes to the first lesson of the day, Kagome was surprise to see Yan appearing within the pocket world in which she had create as she look at him watching the students and her entering.

_"There's no where in particular that I cannot go if I wish to," _Yan told her when she was giving instructions on today's lesson to her students as she glared at him from the corner of her eyes.

Kagome rolled hers at Yan when he made his first appearance as a dragon and looked down upon her current students as though they are nothing but ants moving in his path. The students on the other hand were all equally as fearful as they did not dare to make any sudden move, knowing how dangerous and scary dragons can be, but why would their Professor bring one with such and intimidating aura that it is crushing down upon them, making it hard for them to move, not only out of fear, but also by some unknown force due to his appearance.

"My students are not here for you to kill, go into the Forbidden Forest or something," Kagome informed Yan in her native language, not for fear for her students overhearing and fearing for their lives, but because of her sense of responsibility as a teacher.

A low rumbling sound came from within his chest as it causes the air around of them to tremble like a forthcoming storm with thunder and lightning rolling in the distance. _"They are not worth my time to be treated as a meal at the moment,"_ Yan told her with laughter in his eyes and voice.

Kagome did not say anything but to throw a warning glare at him as she kept her eyes on her student and instructed them for the remainder of the time. The dragon at one point, got tired of watching them repeatedly doing the same routine, and closed his eyes to rest as his rested his head upon the grounds over one of his massive from legs.

During one of their few breaks that Kagome often put in between of their training, she can hear them whispering amongst themselves, casting fearful looks towards the dragon that seem to be resting in slumber, and Kagome sitting under her usual tree, with a small table where a pot of tea is.

_"Why are you doing this,"_ Yan asked her through their temporary bond as he casted a lazy eye towards the students that are resting.

Silence.

Kagome did not reply him, choosing to ignore him for the first time today as she thought back about the reason that she is here. _"Why did you let yourself get caught,"_ Kagome thought that question back to him, glancing in his direction before looking at her students again.

There is a deadly silence in the air, something that placed a pressure upon everyone within her pocket world, and it was more obvious as her students looked on in horror and fear as they felt the heavy pressure pressed upon them, causing them to be unable to move and felt terrible.

"You're hurting my students," Kagome spoke out loud in a strict tone as she turned her head in the direction of the dragon.

Her students they ended up being pressured as most of them are on the ground struggling to keep the pain out of their mind or at least from being squash by it. In almost an instance, it was lifted with a growl from the dragon. Everyone else but Kagome faces are pale from what they had just experience, even she could feel a moment of fear that flash through her at the sudden increase, but it was still bearable to her.

_"Hmph,"_ was all that he sounded out, no longer caring about them anymore as he averted his head.

Seeing that Yan seem to not have any intention to speak to her, she looked at each of her students as she went towards them to check on each of them. Ignoring Yan as she tended to her students.

_"Troublesome dragon,"_ she thought, not knowing that he heard it as well.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello!  
>I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!<p>

To jumpingmanatee  
>His? I hope that you enjoy this new update!<p>

To Silversun XD  
>Thanks! Maybe this chapter might be a hint? I hope that you enjoy this new update!<p>

To Applejax XD  
>He will, that is for sure! I hope that you enjoy this new update!<p> 


	14. One of Us

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter**

**Chapter 14: One of Us**

News of Kagome having a dragon by her side spread immediately like wild fire the moment her first class was released, by lunchtime that day the whole school had known about it, including the Ministry of Magic. Sesshoumaru too had been invited down to Hogwarts to see things clearly for himself, and though mainly there to watch and understand more than anything.

"You really are a troublesome dragon," Kagome told the other with a cold 'hn' as she had to settle one thing after the other, and cope with the appearance of those that have came in contact with both Sessshoumaru and her.

Her classes became more fearful of her, worried of being eaten and some did not dare to appear for her class. Headmistress McGonagall herself watch over each class that Kagome has, if not someone else will take over that task for the safety of the students, but mainly because of the dragon's appearance.

"Are you planning on raging war with us Minister," Kagome asked the male before of her, the dragon now at her back looking with interest at the current discussion regarding about him as another demon stood by Kagome's side.

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he listened to both side, his face a cool mask that showed no emotions, and even his golden eyes remained unmoved like golden embers.

"No, we have no intention of it, we merely are just worried for the safety of the students here in Hogwarts," he sounded out, trying to lighten the situation up and not make it sound as serious as how others are making the matter.

"Good, Yan is now with us, and will be treated as such, equally," Kagome said firmly as she glance towards the dragon that stood beside her, the glow in the groves of his scales light up like molten lava in shades of orange and red.

"We just are not too sure it will be a good idea for him to be here in Hogwarts…" Charlie tried to enter into the conversation along with Headmistress McGonagall, both have the same thoughts in mind of the dragon being with Kagome.

"I'd prefer having Yan by my side, or are you saying that even our kind are just like him," Kagome asked again, eyes narrowing towards those wizards and witches gathered there trying to get rid of what they had agreed to.

"It was already stated that he will remain by my side," Kagome told them crossly eyes already slowly showing her range of anger towards those standing before of her.

Yan did not say anything as he watches the ongoing of bargaining, he lazily looked at them as he listened on to their conversation.

"Unless you would like to wage war with our kind over an agreement that has been made valid, I suggest we end this unnecessary conversation," Kagome said, already getting ready to leave as she glance over towards Sesshoumaru before meeting eyes with Yan.

"If you do not believe of the Blood Pact that we have, then I would suggest you prepare for something that your kind would like to avoid," Kagome added on as she bade Sesshoumaru a goodbye, ignoring the rest as she left.

Yan followed after her after watching her leave in a huff, his cat like eyes narrowed at the wizards that had created the trouble, another at the dog demon before he followed after Kagome leisurely, but catching up with her within steps.

The Wizards were mainly left stunned, some in outrage whilst there are others who looked pale. Sesshoumaru left them after saying a few words, and disappeared before their eyes in a flash of streaking white light. The others were at a lost of words themselves but know of the consequences and it would be too late for them to go back on what they had already promised as they are currently the ones representing the Wizarding community.

_"Do you not like their kind?" _Yan asked her with a questioning look in his eyes as he followed by her side, curious of why she had protected him so vehemently.

There were many students who have been released from their class, were looking out from the walls of the school as they pointed at her and Yan as they approached the school. There are look of fear and awe in their eyes, where they fear for the worst. The two looked painted a rather mighty majestic image standing by one another.

"Not really, but sometimes their behavior like now makes it difficult to like them," Kagome told him after a long pause, as they walked back to the school at a leisurely pace without a hurry.

Professor McGonagall stood with the rest of the people that have come to talk to her about the dragon and being taken back by them to be controlled so that it will not cause any trouble. Even the Minister of Magic stood there somewhat pale with Charlie by his side, all looking the direction of where Kagome had walked off.

Before Sesshoumaru left he had told them few words before disappearing in a flash of light "Do not look down on her," perhaps also one of the few ever highest praise that he had given to anyone, and not because it is to cover up for someone, but because it is the truth.

Though their worry was really the fact that there was already a case or few before that happened in Hogwarts because of mythical beast, the one that had the biggest issue was when a Malfoy was involved, and lead to the near culling of a Hippogriff just so that they can appease the Malfoy. Now it would seem they would need to keep a stricter watch in the school, just so that the Dragon will not cause much damage, but that would means needing to deploy more staff here, and they are low on staff count as it is, making it another difficult case on their hand.

"I'll see you in that Pocket World," Kagome said at the entrance of Hogwarts, opening a portal for him to enter as he disappeared through it.

There are still people watching her and took it all into eyes of what she had just done, it was simply impossible, but she somehow was able to do so.

"I told you that there is something strange about her," someone whispered that softly.

"Do you reckon that she is one of You-Know-Who?" A soft voice asked another, but apparently not soft enough.

"It's dark magic I tell you," another whisper passed through as those mumbles started becoming even louder as they started forming their own speculations.

Kagome kept quiet as she walked by the students, choosing to ignore all that they had to say about her. Yan though having returned to the Pocket World that she had created was pondering over her words, her attitude and the way that she had carried herself. Fear is something that he could easily spot, even from a mile away, most especially those that are before of him, like those Wizards that had come to attempt taking him away from her.

Though he may have disliked that idea, but the way that she had stood out and defended him, made him feel a warmth that he had not felt in centuries. She is an interesting one for sure, but there is something else about her that drew him towards her, something dangerous and perhaps a little forbidden even.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello  
>So glad to see the reviews all the time, I hope that you guys enjoy this new update, though, I do wonder if you guys can guess who the dragon is by now. ;) Enjoy!<p>

To jumpingmanatee  
>Haha okay, now I get it (when you reviewed). I'm thinking of putting Charlie as a love interest, though not too sure if it is a good idea, what do you think? I hope that you enjoy this new update! :)<p>

To Wicken25  
>Coming right up~! I hope that you enjoy this new update!<p>

To Silversun XD  
>Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update. :)<p>

To Applejax XD  
>Haha he is at times I guess. I hope that you enjoy this new update! :)<p> 


	15. Extra Lessons

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter**

**Chapter 15: Extra Lessons**

"Have you heard about her 'special classes', Neville had agreed to it," Hermione openly discussed about it with Harry and Ron as she threw in various speculations of her own and her not so latest findings.

"…Professor Higurashi has invited me for it as well…" Ron voiced out after a long while of hearing what Hermione.

The two of the Golden Trio looked towards him in surprise, but not as surprise as how Hermione is at the moment, first it was confusion and then it was hurt and then it was her anger and irritation.

"How could you not tell me something as important as that Ron!?" she burst out whilst Harry tried calming her down, pulling at the sleeves of her robe as he looked around at the people gathered in the Great Hall for lunch.

"It's really not that big of a deal Hermione," Ron squeaked out rather uncomfortably as he shifted and fidgeted in his seat, feeling somewhat guilty for keeping from them.

"Really Ron!" she huffed on angrily, storming away from the two of her closest friends as eyes followed after her image.

Harry sighed as he shook his head as the two boys looked helplessly at one another. He is surprised as well, but after all that had happened, it was already proven that he could stand on his own when given the scenario.

"Shouldn't you chase after her,"

"Why the hell should I," he suddenly voiced out in rebuttal, sounding more confident of himself though there is still that waver in his tone.

"Perhaps Hermione might be right, there is really nothing much that we could ever find out about that Professor Higurashi," Harry told Ron watching the other with a frown of worry upon his face, torn between two of his best friends.

"Hmph, and what if she is wrong?" he snapped back, knowing in his mind, that she is hardly ever wrong, and is almost every time close to the mark even with her speculations.

"…Well she is still our friend Ron, perhaps we should listen to her on this, you know she can be dangerous as well," he told him, "Come on we're going to be late for classes," Harry said pushing his plate away as he gathered his books, prepared to get up.

Neither of the two chased after Hermione or went to find out where she is, both agreeing to leave her alone to cool off before they talked to her. During classes, they had tried talking to her, but to no avail, mainly for Ron, whilst she still talks to Harry, but perhaps a little more sparingly.

"For those of you that are chosen to come for tonight's extra classes, there's been a change in venue, I'll be meeting you at the entrance of the Forbidden Forest at 9pm tonight after your dinner," Kagome announced at the end of each of her classes as a reminder.

Harry looked between his two closest friends, unsure of how each will react, but he can tell straightaway that Hermione was not at all pleased as her face darkened at the mention of it again. He nudged at Hermione, looking at her silently asking if she is alright, but Hermione did not really gave him a reply and turned her head as she glared at Ron before turning her eyes in Kagome's direction.

"You may all leave," Kagome said as she waved them off carelessly with a hand as she walked towards her desk to seat behind of it.

By the time nightfall and it was already 9pm, Rubeus Hagrid caught up to Kagome since dinner, asking her one too many questions about Yan. There were one too many times when Kagome had tried to break away from him, but to no avail, the only time he had left her side was when he was called away to help settle some issues and to prepare for his class the next day.

_"Worried about that Halfling?" _Yan asked her in a rumbled purr, amused and intrigued at seeing her having trouble facing another.

Kagome did not say anything as she hid herself far up in a tree, remembering about the past of how Inuyasha would always be like this to keep a look out and who knows what else. She is well hidden in the shadows as she saw silhouette of the students that she had chosen to join her extra classes, walking towards the entrance of the Forest.

"What do you think the class is going to be like," one of the student who is already nearing the forest asked aloud to her companion next to her.

"I hope it is nothing like that in class," someone else grumbled out.

There are more students that are worried about being this close to the Forbidden Forest, as they looked into the darkness, seeking warily at what might be lurking or watching them. Kagome's eyes never left them as she watched each of their behavior, the way that they behave in their surrounding and the way that they would looking about in fear and worry.

"You don't think we're going to enter the Forbidden Forest right?" someone else asked with fear in her voice as it wavered and hung above everyone else's causing a long moment of silence.

No one spoke, "We are," Kagome said, finally saying something as she looked down at them languidly, stretching her body as she balanced herself perfectly on the branch that she is nestled on.

The students looked about as they tried to find her in the forest, looking at one another, and then in the direction where they thought that they heard of her voice. Kagome watches them for a few more moments as a few late students streamed in before jumping down from the tree, landing on the soiled ground like a cat, silently emerging from the forest with a predatory like gait that made Yan purred as his eyes flashes with delight from within the dark.

"Follow me," Kagome said waiting for the students to make the first move as she watched them from within the Forbidden Forest.

Many were hesitant as they decide whether or not to follow her. Neville looked amongst his other peers, but decided to take the first step much to Kagome's pleasure, but she did not voice it out, only a crack of a smile touched her lips as she waited for him to be near her before turning her back to him beckoning to him with her hand as she lead them into the forest.

"Tonight, you're all going to practice meditation first," Kagome told them whilst leading her students to an empty clearing, a clearing that wide in space enough to house a small army.

"Take your seats on the ground and we'll begin," she said, gesturing for them to find a spot on the ground as she looked around.

"But Professor, it's not safe here," a student voiced out timidly.

"Never mind that for now," she dismissed simply standing in the middle of the open ground as she waited expectantly for them to follow her order, her posture tall and straight, with an imposing air around of her.

Again the students hesitated, looking uncomfortably at their surrounding as they inched closer to one another for a sense of comfort and security, but it did not really help with the fact that everyone is just as afraid as the other.

"No one is going to take your life here for tonight," Kagome told them impatiently, crossing her arms as she resisted the urge the roll her eyes.

To think that after all they had been through they would have more confidence, but it seemed like they are fearful of just about everything. "Now hurry it up if not I will rethink about tonight's lesson," Kagome added, a slight threat to her tone.

The students scurried to be near her, as they each took positions not more than about 5 steps away from where Kagome stood. Yan muses at the sight of it, his laughter coming out like the sound rumbling thunder, echoing around of them despite the skies looking clear and not showing signs on a coming on bad weather.

"Now as we've practiced, I want you to all clear your mind, and spread out your senses to your surroundings," Kagome instructed, watching each and everyone as she studied each and every one of their expression.

"Clear your mind Mr. Malfoy, you'd just have to trust me with your life tonight," she told him a smirk in her voice as he opened his eyes to shoot daggers with his eyes at her.

"Now let's begin," Kagome said as she moved away from her students to watch them from somewhere high above, knowing that tonight, there will be hardly anyone that will come to bother them or endanger their lives, not whilst Yan and her are both there to an eye on her students.

Though she did not really place much hopes in Yan defending the students.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello  
>I've another update! I hope that you guys enjoy it!<p>

To Guest (22 March, 2016)  
>Haha that's interesting, mayhap this new hint to you might help; his appearance is mentioned a handful of times but never really appeared. Hope that you enjoy this new update!<p>

To jumpingmanatee  
>Hmmm a triangle then? =x<br>Hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Silversun XD  
>Haha I guess not just yet? I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)<p> 


	16. Trapped Lesson

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter**

**Chapter 16: Trapped Lesson**

"We should not be doing this," Harry whispered urgently at Hermione as they walked side by side in the dark, following after the students that are out to meet Kagome for their extra night lessons

Hermione threw him a fierce scowl silently scolding him with a look that says that he had done worse. Today is not the first few handful of lessons but perhaps about 2 months or so into Kagome's extra lessons, and already there are some that have dropped out. In truth, Harry had expected Hermione to follow after them in the first few lessons, for her to hold out and wait for 2 months was something that surprised him even.

It has been rocky between Hermione and Ron, but they both did not say much, often strained if not them conversing about other things but his extra lessons. It is only with Harry did Ron shared with about the lessons, and kept quiet immediately when they noticed Hermione near them within earshot.

As always, Kagome took the lead for her students as she brought them deeper into the forest as per normal, did not bother looking back. Her students they felt watched, eyes looking at them from within the darkest shadows of the forest.

"We'll not be meditating tonight," Kagome told her class, coming to stop at the familiar open grounds where they were first brought.

"You should all have noticed by now that there are various beings here not too far away from us," Kagome said, immediately hiding her presence as she closed her eyes for a while with a focused look upon her face.

When she opened her eyes again, though there was no immediate or distinctive difference, "And tonight, we're going to see just how much you all can survive, I will only allow you 3 spells each to defend yourself, your ground will be here until I return,"

Throwing down onto the ground around of her are 15 weapons, of various types. "Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter, I would advise you two to come out into the open now, before you get into further trouble," Kagome commented mildly as she swept her eyes towards their direction.

It was mainly Yan that brought them to her attention after she had asked him for a confirmation, saying that they are hidden beneath the invisibility cloak. Kagome had frowned at it, but trusted his senses in pinpointing them out to her in a lazy manner as though it was the most common of thing.

"Again Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter, remove that cloak now or I will find a way to remove it for you," Kagome told the two hidden students fiercely, her glare shooting daggers at them as she glanced over at her puzzled students, some looking at her as though she was crazy whilst some understood.

"And the rest of you, pick a weapon now, I will not step in unless it is needed, you too Miss. Granger, Mr. Potter," Kagome ordered waiting for it to be followed but left before of their very eyes without turning her head back once to look at them as she ventured further into the forest to take her time leisurely exploring it.

"Professor?" one of the students called out worriedly when they saw her blend into the darkness of the forest, but they did not get a reply in return, causing the students to worry and be more fearful of their surroundings.

Most of the student grabbed the weapon nearest to them, holding tightly as thought it was their life, whilst there are some that managed to grab the weapon of their choice. Kagome did not merely just disappear away from their range, but mainly to secure the perimeter manually as she weeded out the stronger predators, leaving those of average level in which she believes her students should be able to handle.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron hissed out as he grabbed his weapon, holding it before of him whilst his eyes glance between his friends and the dark surrounding.

"Harry, Hermione, what are you two doing here," Neville asked as well with his own set of curiosity as he stayed close to the three of them, holding his weapon in front of him as he stood on guard.

"Is she trying to kill us all," Hermione hissed out as she watched their surrounding, taking out her wand as she pointed at her surrounding warningly, ready to throw a spell out at the hint of danger.

"…" Everyone remained silent, thinking along the same line as her.

"Prepare yourself, the first attack is coming," Kagome called out from somewhere, her voice seemingly coming from all around of them, causing the students to lift their heads in search of her.

"Focus!" she barked out with a scowl upon her face, finding their lack of attention going to be the death of them in the near future.

Kagome had return to take a look at her students to see how they stand, but instead she sees Hermione stirring up trouble, and how some of the students stood wavering and even more fearful of their surrounding.

"S-spi-"

"Ron?"

"Spider!" Ron shouted out in almost a scream as he pointed in the direction of where she saw 8 glowing eyes, fearful to the point he kept taking steps backwards until he fell to the ground.

Harry and Hermione of course know of the Spiders nest, and how Hagrid used to take care of the leader of the litter when he was smaller, and then constantly coming over to take care of him no matter the time and age. Kagome stood above a tree, looking down from above as she watched them through narrowed eyes at their lack of reaction.

The spider upon seeing Harry, Hermione and Ron, reared it's legs as it attacked them foremost, only to be repelled by one of Hermione's spells. It was easily scared away of course, but when it started screeching out loudly, in a piercing cry, it was effectively calling out for help. Though of course the students did not know and neither did Kagome pay much mind to it.

Yan watches Kagome from further away, his presence too hidden, but the Forest is big enough to hide himself perfectly without anyone ever knowing that he is right there, though another would be if he does not want to be found. He followed her mainly whenever she would leave her students there, not even bothering to spare them a glance or check on their progress.

She hardly step into the forest, only when she brings the students in, often coming back to where they are to check on them. There was something in the forest that she felt to be an odd disturbance and wanted to find it, and the reason for her to travel further into the forest.

"Ahhhhh!"

Kagome stopped, tilting her head to the side as she listened to her surrounding attentively. Again the scream came, she took off in the direction running fast and coming to the spot again not too long later. Spiders, everywhere, surrounding her students, as she looked at the black hairy like bodies surrounding them from the back. They must have sensed her and sent out a warning to the rest as more came rushing to surround her as well.

Releasing her presence to intimidate those that surrounded her, gave her only a few moments of opening to fight through them as she kept turning her head to look over to the area where her students are. Though it does not show on her face, but she is worried about them, and thus the reason for her to fight through the black and furry bodies as fast as she could with her own short blade.

More came at them, as it did her students, cursing silently, Kagome lost focus a few times and got slashed at her arms as she fought on forward. Yan's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as it glowed a gold-ish red, very much reflecting the under glowing color of molten lava, just like the glowing color between the layers of his scales.

"You look like you could use some help," an alluringly charming voice rang out clearly in the air despite it being of normal volume, causing Kagome to frown at it as she looked in the direction of where she felt the strong presence.

Kagome frown at the male but her attention was quickly drawn back when she see the opening that she needed and cut right through it. For a moment she had thought to use some of long unused ability as a miko, but now seeing the case, she might not need to use it just yet.

"Professor!" her students called out, some already having that look of despair like she was not going to return, but at the sound of another mentioning her, there are some who turned their heads to look at her for help.

"Focus!" she barked at them, as she fought through the spiders that got in between of her students and her.

The male though not having gotten a form of reply from her, was languidly taking his time in getting rid of the spiders without a wand or a wand. Though his ability to conjure up fireballs was a great help as he stood there looking the least tired out and least affected by the number of this attack.

Hermione and Harry were both shouting out spells after spells at the spiders approaching them, even Ron who was squeaking and shaking in fear at seeing the greatest of his nightmares was trying, but his fear held him back.

"How could you put us all in danger!" Hermione shouted at Kagome, who glared at her.

"Ms. Granger, focus your energy into keeping yourself alive," Kagome scolded her with a dangerous look, earning a look of amusement from the male that stood fighting beside of her.

There is a sort of 'bad boy' feel to him, that dangerous yet imposing manner that made him stand out. Unblemished porcelain pale skin upon black clothes that shined in the reflection of the dark like satin, exposing muscled chest from the half unbuttons tunic like top as he moved just as swiftly with his hands in maneuvering the fire. His hair long and silk like, braided to the base of his head, exposed his neck, and showing the contrast of black silver and his pale skin, that silver ornate clasp with ruby and ember encrusted in it shown brightly with a sort of cold dangerous gleam to it.

There is no end to the forth coming spiders, it made Kagome re-thought again about using her abilities.

"Close your eyes, all of you!" she ordered, calling forth her long unused abilities from centuries ago as she started building it up.

The male seeing what she was doing, did not have a look of shock, but instead was quick to react as he started fending off those spiders getting a little too close to them within a certain radius, and killed them, before creating a circle of fire around everyone, keeping the spiders out, as Kagome started releasing her purifying abilities and releasing it against the spiders around of them, creating like a circular wave as it pulsed out and sent out a warning, killing those which got too close.

The spiders screech out their protest and fear, retreating back into the forest with loud scurries after having seen many of their comrades died from that one attack, the rest were intimidated and did not dare to come on against them again.

"You all did well," Kagome said as she kept her abilities, and released her presence again, to send out warning to others out there that think to attack them when they are weak.

"Today you learned about Presence, we will continue on soon on how a strong Presence can intimidate," Kagome said as she looked pointedly at the male that had suddenly appeared.

_'Who are you?'_ her eyes looked at him questioningly with a frown

He raised a laughing brow at him, somehow finding it funny, but said nothing as he looked back at her with a mock look of hurt, as though saying; _'Don't you remember me? I'm hurt,'_

Kagome frown but said nothing as she continued lecturing her students, right after she healed those that are wounded, whilst she indicated with her eyes for the male to clean up after those dead bodies strewed on the ground, and eyeing the barrier of fire that they are still in as she eyed him again in silent communication.

He looked at her hurt, challenging even on what if he were to not do it, Kagome did not pay much attention to him, and he frown at her. Did she figure out who he is yet? Or…

He frowned, but did his part in cleaning up the dead bodies easily, as he watches her every little movement.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello  
>So glad to see some of you enjoying this fanfiction, I hope that you guys enjoy this new update as well!<p>

To Wicken25  
>Soon enough, I'm thinking on it still as well. Hope that you enjoy this new update!<p>

To jumpingmanatee  
>Yes he did~<br>I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To youshouldn'tneedtoknow  
>Thanks glad to see that you agree, hope that you enjoy this new update!<p>

To Applejax XD  
>I hope that you enjoyed it!<p> 


	17. Setting the Stage

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter**

**Chapter 17: Setting the Stage**

The male did not follow them back into the castle, but instead left them whilst everyone had their attention elsewhere. The students most of them that had attended her night class were still keeping quiet about that night's movement, but also each with their own reasoning.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, I would appreciate it if you would both _not_ come along for the extra lessons unlisted and uninvited," Kagome told them in front of the many students in the class after it had ended, and directly told them to report to the school's headmistress to accept their detention.

And because of that little mishap, Kagome had to report every with words to Headmistress McGonagall, even so much as to having the students that were present to extract their memory of that night to see what really happened and to verify it. Everything had almost been normal had it not been for the family members that came forth to voice their concern, some of which included the 'pure-blood' community's family which in the end had the Ministry of Magic heavily involved.

Now whenever Kagome would have her lessons and the extra lessons, there will always be someone from the Ministry there to overlook the whole class, and people involved. Kagome, not wanting to be an easy pushover, got her side of people involved as well after she had called upon Sesshoumaru regarding about the situation, sending to her one of his diplomatic General to overlook the issue to make sure that things are fair.

_"Why do you bother with all these,"_ Yan asked her languidly one of the days whilst he watched from not too far away of the students going about the training grounds.

The General sent by Sesshoumaru to watch over things alongside of Kagome, glanced at the dragon that rarely open his mouth ever since their appearance and saw it glaring back at him through its glowing molten lava like eyes.

"It's an agreement," Kagome glowered at the dragon, turning her eyes towards him in irritation.  
><em><br>"I hate all these fuss," _he commented dully, eyes challenging the General that was dispatch to be with Kagome during all her lessons and extra lessons included. And yet he had never once tried to challenge him, causing him much less fun.

"General, I believe that it is time we let these children have a look at what a spar is like," Kagome commented, tilting her head in his direction, as she asked him with a slight raise of her brow.

Her eyes glanced over at the dragon after seeing that look in the General's eyes as she shot him a warning look. Yan blinked his eyes in an exaggerated manner with an innocent look like he did not know of what she means or trying to tell him. The General stood, planning to take Kagome's lead as he saw her grabbed the attention of her current class, indicating to him that they should use the obstacle course above water as a choice of field where platforms of various types are raised at different elevations and stepping sizes.

After all those spars in front of her students in class once over, they seem to be more fearful of her, much to the amusement of Yan, but for those that joined her for the extra night lessons, were somewhat more diligent, but there is always the few stray ones which she had isolated out. And once in a while during her night lessons, she would see that mysterious male who would come to view her lesson and stayed around to tease them all, if not often he will be by her side, annoying her.

"Don't you have any other better thing to do," Kagome demanded with annoyance once of the night as she lead her students deeper than the usual spot to another clearing that Ron is very much so familiar with.

"Ronald Weasley, tonight you best get over your fear or let it rule over your life," Kagome warned her student as she watches the rest of them perform.

Intimidation is not something that she can really teach them properly despite her trying to explain it a few times, so tonight, she decided to let them all have a look as hundreds of spider eyes looked at them from the darkness. They screeched and tried to intimidate at her, some even tried suddenly darting out to try biting a chunk out of her. The sight of it scares the student, but when she release her presence and some of her powers enough to intimidate most of the spiders, Kagome did not make a move as she stood there proudly, whilst the rest stood back to watch.

"Tonight you will all train here," Kagome announced, despite of a shaking Ronald Weasley who was sneered at by Draco Malfoy with a taunting look in his eyes, but nonetheless, he too hold fear in him of what might come.

"You may all begin," Kagome said as she walked away from the spiders, keeping back her presence and aura as her mind is kept on high alert for a sudden attack, which they did not disappoint her when she turned her back towards the spider.

With a cold gleam of singing silver and the sound of a fresh slicing sound, the shriek of a dying spider lay on the ground dead and twitching, whilst the others retreated a little, snarling and hissing now at them, legs flaring out as is their fangs and salivating mouth. A scene that will give anyone goose-bumps if they are there. Even the accompany Professor of Hogwarts shuddered and shiver at the sight of so many as he take a few involuntary steps backwards.

"We will not step in unless it is necessary," Kagome announced as she signaled for the Professor, General and the extra male to back away or follow her as she gave the area to her students.

"Professor Higurashi, isn't this a little too much for the students," the Headmistress asked out worriedly as she looked at her students, suddenly worry for them, as she wanted to put a stop to everything at the moment.

"Hardly, if they are able to go through one war and still remain unharmed, then this is merely a warm up,"

_'Warm up?!' _The students turned bewildered look at Kagome already finding the current fight a little too difficult for them.

"If you all decide to give up now, you may," she told them seriously, "But never return to any of my classes," she continued as though it is the most natural of thought.

"You are really interesting, I wish we have met earlier," the male purred, gazing at her with those intoxicating eyes that would have any female's legs go all jelly and to give him their hearts on a golden platter.

Kagome glared at him, leaving it to her General to watch after the students, saying that she wanted to go look around the area. And none other than the male followed her who seems to not get her meaning or indication of wanting to be alone.

Kagome stopped suddenly in the midst of her walk as she looked somewhere off into the distance before suddenly taking off in that direction, leaving the male to be left behind. Yan smiled in that same demonic knowing manner that could charm even the holiest of nun as he took off after her, only reaching where she is to see her pick up something from the ground, as he looked over her shoulder.

"Looks like an broken piece of wand," Yan said from over her shoulder, his warm breath playing along her neck and ears, tickling her and sending a sort of weird sensation to Kagome as she turned and pushed him away.

"This feels old," he commented thoughtfully despite of himself, reaching out with his slender fingers as the tips of them graze the surface of the wand. "There is still power in it, if someone is able to find the rest of it and fix it, perhaps this might be a powerful wand" he added on thoughtfully as he took his hand back to stand close to her again.

There is a look in his eyes that shows his knowledge and a look that seem to want her to praise him for his vast knowledge of something that not many would know about, or able to do what he just did.

"Why are you always finding me, who are you exactly," Kagome asked, turning around looking at the male in annoyance as she glared at him, her hands crossed beneath her breast as she tilted her hip to a corner.

"I'm just someone very much so interested in you, and hope that you would turn your attention to me solely," he told her charmingly with that magnetic voice of his coming out so smoothly and like velvet.

"…You're shameless…" she pointed out with a huff, but blushed at his words despite how it is not really affecting her. Admittedly that he is good looking, but there are hundreds and thousands others just as good looking as him amongst their kinds as well.

"Only with you," he told her with a lazy smile slinking his way like a giant predatory cat towards her.

"Shameless," she mumbled turning her back towards him as she headed back once she had pocketed part of the wand.

It is true what he says as he looked into the darkness, the smile upon his lips disappeared along with her as Yan looked at the other part of the wand in his hand and know very well what it does. He will set the stage again, only this time, he will end up being the victor.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello  
>You guys are right on who he is, but what about who he really is? There is a huge hint in here =) I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!<p>

To yukio00  
>Haha well that what curious cats gets. =D I hope that you enjoy this new update!<p>

To jumpingmanatee  
>Now is who that person really is. I hope that you enjoy this new update!<p>

To Silversun XD  
>At one point yes! Haha I hope that you enjoy this new update!<p>

To Shade  
>Thanks! And yes! Right you are~ But what about who he really is? =D<br>Hope that you enjoy this new update as well~

To Applejax XD  
>Hahah yea well I cannot help it. Hope that you enjoy this new update!<p>

To Meeshkla18  
>So glad to see that you are enjoying it! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well! =D<p> 


	18. Stay Still

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter**

**Chapter 18: Stay Still**

"Do you know anything about this?" Kagome asked, showing Yan a piece of the broke n wand that she had picked up in the forest to Yan.

Yan's eyes glimmered with interest and excitement as he looked at the broken wand, anyone would know what it is if they had come in touch with it before. Telling her of the origin of the wand, and answering her questions. These are all asked whilst Kagome was watching over her student's lesson as she listened to the dragon. The other extra onlookers of her class, tried to look at what was lying in the palm of her hand, however they were unable to as Kagome held it in such a manner that blocks their view form seeing.

Keeping the broken wand parts, once she is satisfied with the answers, it brought Kagome to wonder again about the story that he had told her. It was really hard to say about the true origin of the story, but it is not something that she could overlook easily as she too herself is someone who had similar experience, only that she had died a few times along the way. With a bothered and solemn face, Kagome looked at her students but yet her eyes are not looking at them, but more like she is looking through them.

"A penny for your thought?" an alluring male's voice asked from the window of Kagome's room as she sat in her room and wondered about the information that she had been told by the very male and the dragon that she has a blood bond with.

"What are you doing here," she scowled not at all interested in seeing him.

"I'm missing you," he said, uncrossing his legs as he stepped into her room, his black boots landing silently on the floor, wearing a full set of black, of leather pants, a loose somewhat widely opened tunic like top and a casually worn sleeveless coat with an elaborate black on black design in the inner lining, the trimmings and the collar.

"Pity," she threw out at him unkindly.

"How heartless, but I like that about you," he told her, coming to stand close to her before scooping her off of the seats and taking possession of the seat whilst keeping her in his lap so that she is seating on him.

Kagome growled with annoyance, having being handled like that at all, not even when they were still sweet in the first place, and have since avoided the company of men. Pushing him away roughly, as she tried rolling out of his lap and hold.

"Stay still and be good," he told her in a low husky voice in her ears, drawing an uncomfortable and unknown shiver down her back.

"Shameless pervert," she growled at him, forcefully pushing away from her, in the end, slamming a palm to his chest with her inner strength as she fell out of his lap and onto the ground lightly like a cat.

The male narrowed his eyes at Kagome, a hand to his chest as he slowly massages the pain that he felt there. It had been ages since anyone had injured him, and now to let a female like her do so, one could only imagine what others would say if they know.

"That wasn't very nice," he told her a dangerous tone to his voice that put Kagome on the edge as her body tensed, somehow already expecting a fight from him.

"For someone who comes in uninvited, such rudeness is nothing as compared to yours," she told him, with a cold glimmer in her eyes as her body readied itself for a fight that she was expecting.

"Rude? You already invited me in," he told her with a coy demonic smile upon his lips, that might have charmed her last time when she was still that same naïvely romantic little girl in the past.

Kagome frown, not understanding his words as she pondered about it for a moment, giving him that opening as his hands reached out lightning fast in recapturing her again this time locking her hands tightly to her side within his arms as he easily lifted her up and back into his embrace to sit in his lap.

"Now, stay still, and be good," he told her again with a tight squeeze as a warning before loosening his arms a little as his hands played with her hands and fingers.

An audible growl rumbled in Kagome's throat as she glared at him from the corner of her eyes. Struggling within his arms, Kagome tried to get out of his hold again, but instead his arms wrapped around her even more tightly and added to her discomfort and to being this close in intimacy to another male.

Not sure if it will work, Kagome concentrated on an ability that she had long not used into her hands and formed it as a current of sort as a layer just above her skin, enough to cause a static shock to the person holding her. Though what she had exuded out is not something strong, but from the shockingly bad reaction that he seem to have, it made her narrow her eyes in scrutiny at him.

"A demon," she commented with a hint of curiosity and animosity in her voice.

The male demon looked at his hand that is the visible part of his body as he saw the redness in it like he had just been burnt. Giving Kagome an evil eye, he had underestimated her, but that stirred his interest up even more.

"You're a priestess," he declared with a look of interest, rubbing his hand with his fingers as though trying to erase the pain.

Strong silent gaze challenged him as a smirk of a smile curled up upon his lips. _'Interesting,'_ he thought to himself a look of mischief in his eyes as he sat where he is looking at her.

At first he was not prepared with the power that she had exhibited, but had always known that it was there, just not too sure of what it is exactly until she used it against him. It gave him a thrill, and brought him more even more anticipation.

"Do you want the wand to be whole again?" he asked her meaningfully, casually letting his hand fall over the plush velvet arm rest of her one-seat sofa like seat as he asked her lazily, his posture and body language looking rather slack and in a relax position.

Kagome threw him a look but turned her head away immediately.

"Leave," she ordered, her mind running quickly on his words, thinking about it but yet not thinking about it.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello  
>I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!<p>

To Meeshkla18  
>Great to see that you are enjoying it so far! Haha I'm still thinking when to put up Yan's real identity, but for sure he is one of the character that is not explored into in the Harry Potter world. =) I hope that you enjoy this new update!<p> 


	19. Nothing but Trouble

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter**

**Chapter 19: Nothing but Trouble**

Nothing seem to have gotten into his head, and to make it worse, he seems to be popping into her path just about every other day. Giving her the unwanted attention that she wanted and even more so, brought about a number of questions and many speculations that floats about of her as well.

"Mr. Malfoy, need I remind you again, to work with your partner, not against them," Kagome told him from the sideline as she lazily lay on her side like a cat bathing in the sun as she served tea to the people by her side, not including that mysterious male.

"You're not exactly being a very good host," the male said as he looked at her with a frown upon his brow as a helpless smile upon his lips as he raised an empty cup in her direction.

"You are not an invited guest," Kagome said as she placed the pot of tea back down as she turned her head to look at the student's progress.

"Don't be so cold, after all, we've been through so much toge-,"

"Please refrain from saying something so misleading," Kagome told him, as she threw a blunt weapon at him with such force that it should perhaps cause some impact, but he manage to hold the weapon between his fingers as smoke come up from where the metal came in contact with his skin.

"That was dangerous, you should be careful with this weapon," he told her, reaching over for her hand despite how her eyes radiate hostility as he placed the blade within her hands and closed her fingers over the blade.

What just happened put those around her on edge as they inched away unconsciously from Kagome looking at her fearfully as though worried that they are going to be the next target for her. Only the General from Sesshoumaru's army did not move as he sat there formally, back straight up and tall as he looked at them.

_"Aren't you ever going to try getting rid of him," _Yan asked within her mind from the blood bond that they share.

_"He's not doing us any harm," _she replied back as Kagome discussed things as per normal with the General that Sesshoumaru has assigned to stay by her side.

Everyone within her World could hear the rumbling from far off, but Kagome knows it to be coming from Yan, no doubt staying out of sight again as she paid him no heed. The mysterious male toyed with something in his hand as he lazily lay by her side like a huge lazing cat beneath the sun.

"That piece of wand," one of the people sent by the ministry asked as he finally took note of the piece of thing that the mysterious male was playing with.

"Oh you mean this broken old thing?" he asked coyly, twirling and playing with the broken wand in between of his long slender fingers.

"That wand…it's part of the Elder Wand!" another said as they practically pounce towards the male holding it, and made it disappeared from his fingers in an instant.

Kagome frown at what was going on, as she moved herself away from him a little to avoid what might happen.

"W-where did you put it? That should belong to the Ministry of Magic!" one of the Ministry personnel said rather righteously but if anyone were to see that look in his eyes would more or less figure out that white lie.

"Really now?" he asked languidly with a lazy smile upon his lips as he half closed his eyes, glancing in their direction.

Before anyone could adamantly insisted, he told otherwise in a singsong manner as he wagged a finger at them, "Finder's keepers,"

"I wouldn't recommend fighting against me for it, after all, there is still another piece out there," he said, glancing over in Kagome's direction meaningfully.

"Troublesome," she mumbled beneath her breathe, glaring at him with daggers in her eyes.

"Lady Kagome…" The general asked her in a low soft voice, looking towards the uninvited guest that has been making a nuisance of himself despite him doing nothing to them.

Kagome shook her head whilst picking up the teacup as she brought the purple clay teacup to her lips, taking sips from it. She knows what he means with that look, she is the other one with the other half of the Elder Wand. Though she had earlier on already know that it was going to be nothing but trouble like the Shikon no Tama, she is sure things could only worse now that this broken piece of Wand has has been made known to the two other Ministry people and students in this class.

The Golden Trio exchanged looks as they look in the direction of where Kagome and the rest of the people that are not students are seated. When they heard someone mentioned "Elder Wand," it had immediately captured their attention, causing them to stiffen as they practically cause a riot of students to collide against them.

"Move it Weasel!" Draco growled as he shoved passed the Golden Trio, causing them to glare at him as Ron and Harry stumbled aside, nearly pushing Hermione to the ground.

He sneered at them with that smirk that meant no good as he walked away with his head held high, cold steely grey eyes glanced over at the people sitting under the shady tree and the scene that they are causing. He heard it, the Elder Wand, and it sparked an interest in him, but yet at the same time, a certain amount of apprehensive fear just remembering what had happened to his family and him.

The mysterious male looked in Draco's direction, an amused look in the depth of his eyes before turning his attention back to Kagome as he playfully butter up to her like an attention seeking kitten. Never have once Kagome asked him for his name and neither did he gave it to her or anyone, in fact he had been nothing but being near and around of her, to the point that these days under the sun had tanned his skin up to a nice olive like colour.

"I could give you this broken Wand," he whispered it low enough for only her to hear, causing Kagome to glare at him as she turned her head in another direction, ignoring him thoroughly.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello  
>I hope that you guys are enjoying the story thus far and this new update! Take care now~<p>

To VP4444  
>Thanks! Hmm I might be revealing who he is soon, though I guess there are hints as to who he is so far. I hope that you enjoy this new update!<p>

To Dark  
>Hmm it might be a little confusing because there is no real name placed to a certain someone, but thank you for trying, and understanding. I hope that you enjoy this new update!<p>

To Purplediamon  
>I won't kiss and tell, but yea I will have to start figuring out how to write that chapter out soon. Perhaps, though I guess not every can be that open or cannot help but having an overly paranoid mind as well. I hope that you enjoy this new update!<p>

To Miki Rukia  
>I'm not too sure, but did thought of pairing her up with another though. Sesshoumaru wise hmmm...I'm still thinking on that as well, but will think about your words and input. I hope that you enjoy this new update!<p> 


End file.
